


Crashing Into Change

by Pandamilo, virginiaclemmpoe



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Leo de la iglesia, Alpha/Omega, Angst in terms of the accident, Arguing, Biting, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Car Accident, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Grieving parents, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Guang Hong/JJ, Miscarriage, Nesting, OC, Omega Ji Guang-Hong, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rutting, Smut, Trauma, hurt comfort, leoji, lots of fluff and smut, major hurt comfort, not so much their relationship, occasional jj and phichit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaclemmpoe/pseuds/virginiaclemmpoe
Summary: Sequel to Dealing with Changes, 3 years later.Leo had heard many people tell him that everything can change in an instant. While he never discounted this theory, he had no way to prove it, either- until his two year old daughter followed a ladybug into a busy road. Thankfully for Adelina, her mother was a very fast man. Now, while he’ll get most of his mobility back and he may be able to coach someday, China’s Ace has been forced to end his career at the age of twenty but that’s not all that he has lost, and now the de la Iglesia family has been severely shaken. Still, it’s a miracle what love, friendship, and caring will do in the healing process.This is told mostly through the perspective of Leoji's relationship and the small, stolen moments they have together through their struggles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is part of an Omegaverse AU and a sequel to a single chapter smutfic called Dealing with Changes. You don't HAVE to have read Dealing with Changes to understand this- basically, male omegas can develop breasts, and Leo and Guang Hong have hot sex for 24 pages. If you wanna read it, go ahead! But I think you can still enjoy this.  
> This is a big tone shift at the beginning, because this is a bit more of a family fic (but make no mistake- smut abounds, as I said this is the story of their tragedy as told through their intimacy). Their daughter Adelina is 2, and JJ and Phichit live nearby with their five kids, but they don't show up a ton. This is mostly about Leo and Guang Hong trying to stay together when they aren't even sure who they are themselves. There will be struggle and angst, but laughter and love and so much fluff, as well. It'll just take some time to get there. :) I hope you'll hang around!

Addie went through her picture book again before setting it down to look at her father. He looked so worried, so scared- her Papa was usually such a happy man. He never looked like he did right now. And what's more, he had just pulled Addie away from Mama. She remembered walking into the street, Mama shouting, falling down, hearing something behind her and then her Papa's hands were over her eyes, telling her not to look. She didn't know how long they'd been in this building either. It smelled funny. "Papa, I'm confused." She was supposed to speak English when they weren't at home.

It was like the world had been turned down but all his senses had been sent into overdrive. The buzzing of machinery, the hum of voices and the ticking of the clock was a mere tickling in the back of his mind. But the cold feeling of half dried tears on his cheeks felt like ice, the smell of Addie perched on his lap was filling his nose to the point it was making him dizzy so it took Leo an unreasonably long time to process his daughters voice.

Addie tugged on his sleeve. "Papa?" Her voice was small. Was Papa crying?

"Addie. I-I'm. Papa is so sorry. I-I know you're confused but Momma will be okay... He has to be." Leo's throat felt like it was full of gravel and when he spoke it sounded like he had swallowed drywall. Leo only knew there were fresh tears on his face from the icy feeling that came back again as he buried his face into Addie's wispy hair and gripped her to his chest a little tighter.

Addie hugged him back. "I'm sorry you're sad, Papa… did I do something wrong? Did I make you sad? Momma yelled something, and then you were yelling at me and, and you wouldn't let me see him." She sniffled, clinging to Leo tighter. "Did I do something bad so Momma got taken away?"

"It's okay baby. You didn't do anything. Momma just had a bit of an accident b-but he... Momma... baby I'm not sure what's going to happen but we love you okay? Momma and Papa love you more than anything." Leo was actually sobbing now. Addie can't stay here, he was an utter mess, hopefully Jay and Phichit will get here soon.

Addie started crying too. "Papa, what happened? What did I do? What did Mommy-" JJ and Phichit rounded the corner, heading for them both. "Addie!" Phichit called, as JJ put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "There's my favorite niece, why are you crying?" He picked her up and walked her away from Leo and JJ to give them space.

"He's in surgery still?" JJ asked. Leo growled low and angrily when Addie was out of his sight and JJ's scent filled his nose instead of hers.  
"Sorry... um, yes he’s in surgery. What... what am I going to tell her? It's not her fault... I should have been watching. That should be me. Not him. How am I meant to tell my daughter I failed as an Alpha. I-" Leo's voice broke, he was almost screaming now, it felt like his heart was being torn from his chest, he needed to see him. "I need to see him." Leo was standing before he really knew what was happening and walking towards the pull in his bond mark, he needed to see him.

JJ grabbed Leo and directed him out of the hospital, strong arming him and growling. "Leo, this is not what Guang Hong needs right now. He doesn't need you to think about what could have happened- and all this shit you're feeling, you want to do that to him?- Look, he’s fighting for his fucking life in that O.R. Let me correct myself- he's fighting for YOU. And your daughter. And you could re-play what happened a million times and you'd get the same outcome. You need to wait until you can see him. You need to be strong for your pup. Be an alpha, Leo."

Leo whimpered. He knew it was pathetic but he felt like his skin was going to vibrate right off of him if he didn't get to see Guang Hong soon. He put his hand over his bond mark, pinching it hard, hoping it would distract him - it didn't. "Take me to Addie. I need to tell her she is going with you, I don't want her to be around all this... I know you'll look after her."

JJ nodded. "You know how strong he is. He'll pull through. I know… I heard he had to be resuscitated. It's gonna be okay. And you know I'd never hurt my little niece." They went back into the hospital and found Addie clinging to Phichit. She reached out for Leo, his own eyes looking back at him with Guang Hong's hair tumbling over her mother's pale skin. "Papa, don't go away again, please!"

"Hey beautiful girl. I'm sorry Papa had to talk to your Uncle JJ. Baby, you are going to go have a really fun day with Uncle Phichit and Uncle JJ, alright?" Leo gets closer and whispered, not very quietly - "I hear they might be taking you for ice cream." Leo kissed her head, hugging her tightly. "I'll see you tonight baby girl, I need to stay here and keep Momma company for us and you need to take care of Uncle Phichit and JJ, they don't think going to the park is fun, I told JJ that you can show him that he is doing it wrong."

Adelina screwed up her face- she knew something was wrong. "You promise I'll see you tonight? You really promise? And you won't let anyone take Momma away?"

"Baby, who's your alpha? Don't I always promise to take care of you and Momma?" Leo's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and he was barely holding it together. There was no way he was going to tell his daughter that Guang Hong might not get through this. He knew he could but this was serious and the nagging voice of reason that the world wasn't perfect was cracking the wall he built up for Addie. "I love you, my little darling. I know it's scary but it'll be okay." Leo wanted to smack himself in the face, he knew he wasn't saying the right thing but for the life of him; he couldn't work out what the right thing was.

Addie nuzzled Leo's scent gland. "I'll be a good pup for you, Papa. Te amo, wo ai ni!" She kissed his nose and hugged him tightly one more time before agreeing to go with Phichit, waving the whole way out the door.  
*****  
It was several hours before a doctor came to get Leo. "I can't pronounce the first name… de la Iglesia?"

"Guang Hong?!" Leo shot out of his chair like it had caught fire and practically jumped on the doctor so he could see Guang Hong’s name. "Is he okay? What happened? Please tell me he is alright." Leo knew he was still alive, he could feel it in their bond but normally he felt Guang Hong like a constant thrum through his body, now it was like a dull tug on a slack rope.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, that's the name, you're his husband? Your husband has a concussion, but I’m afraid that and some flesh wounds that required stitches are the least of it. He's broken several, almost all of his ribs and has some nerve damage in the lower back, it will take a lot of time to heal and… I understand he is a competitive figure skater." Leo knew why he was asking and he felt like his insides had just dropped out of his stomach. Oh no. Leo tried to say yes; tried to respond with anything besides a whine from the back of his throat but his voice was gone and he was already nearly crying. So he simply nodded.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. I… he's never going to compete again. He's only twenty, he had time left but… he's never going to get his full flexibility back anyway and especially not by the time he's thirty. But Mr. de la Iglesia, as soon as he came out of the anesthetic he's been asking about your daughter. I think he knew what choice he was making when he stepped off of that curb, and I think he would do it again." The doctor put his hand on Leo's shoulder "That… that isn't all."

Leo didn't think he could handle anymore. He knew Guang Hong knew what he had done but that didn't make it any less dreadful. The fact that Guang Hong would never skate again was one thing, but the idea that there was more was almost too much. Leo realized he was whining low and desperate but he couldn't seem to make himself stop. It was more than a minute before he had worked up the ability to speak. "Does he know? C-Can you take me to him... you can tell me the rest but I-I need to see him."

The doctor tried to calm Leo down. "We haven't told him because we were trying to keep him calm. We've given him sedatives and now that he's in his room, he would like to see you. Visiting hours end soon, but you could- and should- spend the night. Mr. de la Iglesia, the thing is, this news… it concerns you as well. We know you didn't know about it. And we believe this news would be better coming from family."  
Leo's heart felt like it was breaking in two. "Take me to him. He deserves to know what is happening to him. I-i'll be better once i'm with him... and i'll be able to calm him as his alpha if he doesn't handle whatever you have to tell us." 

A part of Leo, the part that respected Guang Hong above almost anyone else in the world, was slightly angry that he was being told things about Guang Hong instead of it being told to him directly. He understood that Guang Hong was most likely worked up but he also knew his husband. He deserved to know. The doctor stopped Leo. "You should know first, and you need to sit down. Trust me- he needs his alpha to tell him this. I can't comfort him the way you can. I am not risking my patient anymore. I KNOW he cannot handle this news."  
Leo almost fell into a chair, he knew there was very little that would be better coming from an alpha then a doctor and he felt the first trickle of a tear run down his cheek as he nodded for him to speak.

The doctor sat next to him and took his hand. "Your husband, we found internal bleeding during the surgery. When we traced the source… it was not only his back that required surgery. We asked you when you checked in if your husband was pregnant. You said no. Mr de la Iglesia… I'm sorry to say you were wrong. We saved his entire reproductive system- if you ever wanted to try again, you can. But the baby… I don't think you want to know. There was no way to save it. He was about three months along. We have the remains for you if you wish to have a burial."

He knew something like this was coming but it didn't make it any less brutal. Leo felt like his heart had been put in a meat grinder and then stuffed back into him through his throat. "He knew..." Leo couldn't finish the sentence but Guang Hong had known a month in that he was pregnant with Addie; there was no way he wouldn't know he was three months pregnant… Maybe he didn't tell him because of the complications they had had with Addie's delivery and he wanted to make sure it was going properly before he told him but Guang Hong, how was Leo meant to tell him. Guang Hong would probably know everything just from looking at him, Leo was never able to hide anything from his husband, not even good surprises... "Can I see him now?" Leo's voice was barely above a whisper and his hands were shaking which he couldn't seem to stop but also couldn't seem to care.

"Yes." The doctor walked briskly, taking Leo to a room where his little husband was covered in tubes, hardware, and IVs, some of them clearly for pain medication and breathing, though Leo would be able to sneak a kiss when they were alone, maybe… his beautiful face was covered in bruises, and the road had scraped the freckles right off of his cheeks. His pretty long hair was tied up out of the way, and when Leo came into the room, he turned his head away.

Leo tried not to appear as horrified and distressed as he felt but knew he was failing miserably. "Oh, baby." Leo almost fell to his knees next to the bed but he stumbled, falling to the floor next to the bed and placing his forehead close to Guang Hong's hand, still not touching him. He whined because Leo honestly didn't know what he was meant to say but he was going to try. "Guang Hong?" Leo's voice was quiet as he turned it to look at Guang Hong's face, pleading clear in his voice. Leo needed him to look at him. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." He knew it was selfish but Leo had prided himself in being a good alpha and deep down he felt like a complete failure, his omega was here, battered, broken and bruised and he didn't even have a scratch.

Guang Hong turned, tears in his eyes. "You're going to hate me." The poor little omega was shaking and sniffling, he seemed so scared, his bruised eyes as wide as could be as he hiccuped. 

"You're never going to forgive me. I've done something horrible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter, but the next one should be ready soon :) we both hope you guys enjoy this continuation!

Chapter 2

Leo's face contorted in confusion for a split second before he realized; of course he knew. Leo released calming pheromones, even if they were probably still slightly tainted by Leo's own sadness and fear. "Guang Hong, I need you to listen to me, please baby?" Leo's voice was soft. He nuzzled Guang Hong's hand that was resting near his head and waited for Guang Hong to answer him.

Guang Hong was calming down, seemingly against his will as his chest was still heaving, but the sedatives and medications combined with Leo were helping. He still wasn't looking at him. "I made a choice without even considering how you would feel, I should have done it differently, I should have thought, I, I killed your child-" Guang Hong choked, whimpering in pain, trying to breathe through the ache in his chest.

Leo wasn't angry, not in the slightest, the only really feeling he had right now besides grief for his husband and self-loathing for himself, was relief. Pure and selfish relief that Guang Hong was still able to speak to him in this moment. He needed to show this to Guang Hong, but his omega was so distressed he couldn’t seem to hear Leo whenever he tried to calm him down. Leo sighed- he really didn’t like doing what he was about to do, but he needed his little love to focus right now and calm down, "Guang Hong, look at me now." Leo let his voice fill with complete command and control, all the sentiments and power an alpha could hold in words over an omega. Guang Hong waited a long pause, shivering.

"I'm scared to. Because I feel so broken and I don't even know if I'm the same person anymore." He did look up at Leo then- his eyes weren't hollow, though, like many grieving peoples were. They were full of passion, sadness, love and hope, desperation that Leo still loved him the way he did on their wedding day. "I couldn't, I couldn't… my Adelina. Our Adelina."

Leo had started crying as soon as Guang Hong looked at him, he had been worried he would never look into those beautiful eyes again and seeing them had made his heart pound rapidly in his chest.

"You protected our baby, Guang Hong. Adelina is safe and sound with Phichit and JJ right now. I made sure she didn't see anything but she knows something is wrong so when you feel up to it I think she would like to see you, it might have to be tomorrow at this rate but that's okay. And Guang Hong de la Iglesia, I know... I know why you think I would be mad at you but your idea is so far away from how I feel. The fact that you are here, you are safe, that Addie is safe. That is what matters most to me. I know you wanted to wait to tell me but even if I knew, would it have changed what you did? I know it wouldn't. You are the bravest, strongest, most loving person I know and I am so glad I didn't lose you too." By the time he finished speaking he was sobbing, nuzzling into Guang Hong's hand, whining desperately. He needed Guang Hong to believe him, he needed him to know he was sorry he didn't protect him from this pain and anguish, but most of all, he needed Guang Hong to know that he loved him.

Guang Hong broke down too, wishing he could hold Leo better if not for all of the hardware. "I-I, I knew neither one of us could go on without her and we didn't even know the other… but it still hurts, I'm still sorry we've lost a child, I'm sorry I had to make the choice I did. I don't care about skating as long as Adelina is okay, as long as our family is okay… Leo, Leo, oh Leo I kept saying your name, yours and Addie's, in the ambulance, I needed you, I need you..." he reached out to stroke Leo's cheek. "Leo I love you…. I love you, it's going to take so long Leo, I might not even walk but I just, please don't go, I know it's so much to ask now but you, sickness and health, Leo, please-" he was babbling, desperate, he needed his husband, his soul mate.

Leo stood up and carefully leaned around the wires, tubes and hardware that surrounded Guang Hong. "Nothing will keep me away from you, baby. I love you, I love you so much. As long as you're with me and Addie everything will be okay. I wanted to come with you but they wouldn't let me, I tried to get in the ambulance but they made me stay with Addie in another car. I-I’m so sorry baby. I'm so sorry this happened. I would do anything to trade places with you. Anything to make you feel safe." Leo planted his hands wide on either side of Guang Hong's head, bracketing him in his arms and scent, nuzzling Guang Hong's face so lightly that it barely felt like they were touching but he knew they were and the relief of their proximity washed over Leo like a tidal wave.

Guang Hong shook his head. "No Leo, if this was you..." he hiccuped, shaking his head to dismiss that terrible thought. "Let's just, just focus on what did happen. Our baby is okay. Are you staying the night?"

Leo growled lowly at the very mention of him having to leave. "I am not leaving you." Leo sounded at lot angrier than he should be. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I just... Please don't leave me. I-I honestly couldn't live without you." Leo ducked his head and pressed his nose lightly to their bond mark. "Can I look after you while you sleep? I-I could hold your hand. Do you need anything first though, water?" Leo wanted to slap himself, he was asking too many questions, worrying too much and he felt like he was putting way too much pressure on Guang Hong. Leo grumbled to himself, he was being an idiot, he needed to get a hold of his emotions.

"I don't want to sleep right now- I just had my medications and I want you to shut the door and kiss me. I can't do anything, but I need to smell you and taste you, I need to know you're here and you love me. I want you as close as possible when I fall asleep, and yes, water would be amazing." He stroked Leo's cheek with his thumb. "I promise I'm just going to lie here. I just...." a sob bubbled up. "Need my alpha."

"Here’s what I'll do baby. I'll close the door, kiss you for as long as you need, go get you some water and then come back and kiss you some more. I wish I could pull you into my lap and kiss you my love but touching you even a little makes me so happy." Leo quickly shut the door before stepping back into his looming position over Guang Hong, sighing in contentment as soon as their lips connected.

Guang Hong kissed back softly, but whined. "Leo, I can't..." he pulled the oxygen tube from his nose- the nurse said he could take it out when his alpha arrived and he'd forgotten. "Please." He reached for Leo's pants, brushing at the fastenings and then let his hands trail up to his scent gland. "I want to smell you. And I want to bite your neck, I want to bite into your gland, I want your smell in my mouth." Guang Hong was clinging to Leo's hand, tears shining in his eyes.

Leo gasped and whined, shifting on the spot as to try not to rip off his pants. "Bite me." Leo growled out, pulling his mouth away from Guang Hong's lips and presenting his neck close to Guang Hong, interlacing their fingers as he kissed at Guang Hong's wrist soothingly, panting in anticipation. 

His neck was now weak and it hurt a bit to pull at his back, but Guang Hong needed this more. He slipped a hand down to cradle Leo's cock, something only he was allowed to touch, before digging his canines into Leo's neck, sucking, re-rooting, and biting harder over Leo's scent gland until he'd done it- he had heard some mates did this, but that it was painful and he hoped he hadn't hurt Leo but… he was on cloud nine. Leo was in his mouth, all over his face, his neck, it was his scent. "G-get a cloth, we should clean up and, and I want to be able to smell more..." Guang Hong rubbed Leo's cock, shaking. "I love you." He nosed at Leo's wound, whining.

Leo groaned long and loud when Guang Hong's teeth sank into his flesh, it hurt a little but the high from Guang Hong's hand on his cock and his smell around him was enough to distract from any pain. Leo grabbed at the tissues near the bed to wipe swiftly over his neck before he let out an annoyed huff, he desperately wanted to grab at Guang Hong's cocklet but knew it wasn't the wisest decision. "F-fuck. Baby, did you want me to cum in my pants for you? Nngh, I'll do whatever you want me to do. I love you."

"No, I… yes, I… just, fuck, fuck..." Guang Hong lowered the side of the bed. "Come here and take out your cock. I don't have the energy for a bj, plus that might hurt, I just wanna kiss and smell you..." he blushed deeply.  
Leo growled but his eyes swept over Guang Hong's slight form. "I... do you really want this... I don't want to hurt you, baby." His concern would probably have been more sincere if he wasn't absently grinding his hips against Guang Hong's hand that still lingered against his crotch.

Guang Hong nodded. "I can't take you in my mouth, I just… that part of you is only for me. I want to… smell you and… I just need to touch you, know you're still here and still mine..." Guang Hong himself was actually growing slick, which Leo may have been able to smell under the covers.

"I'm yours baby. Just like you are mine." Leo studied the best way for him to move before actually climbing onto the bed. Guang Hong's legs were basically cord free, so Leo positioned himself between them slightly spread on the bed. When he pulled out his cock, he ran his finger over the tip, sweeping up pre-cum before he presented his finger to Guang Hong. Leo reached down and moved the blankets and shifted the hospital gown covering Guang Hong's cocklet; he groaned loudly at the sight of it starting to perk up.

Guang Hong grabbed Leo's wrist and sloppily sucked on his finger, his hips shivering when he lifted the blankets- "Wait, wait, Leo, please come stand next to the bed? Just for five minutes, I promise alpha, you can cum after. I just… I need to do something."  
Leo was a little thrown, but did as he was told, he would always do what Guang Hong told him to do. He climbed carefully back off the bed and waited patiently. "D-do you need help? I want to make you feel good and safe baby." Leo knew he was pouting a little but he didn't like feeling like he couldn't do whatever it was that Guang Hong needed.

"No, just need you here." Guang Hong pulled Leo next to the side of the bed and shifted the bed up with the controls, gestured for Leo bring his hips closer. Leo stepped up to his face and Guang Hong got to work, nuzzling his cock and inhaling deeply. He then backed off slightly, kissing it up and down, lifting it to kiss the underside, nuzzling and licking, even lifting Leo's balls to kiss and lick at them and inhale deeply around that area, sighing and resting his cheek against Leo's cock, still dropping little kisses here and there. "Sorry I can't get to your ass." He teased- this was so familiar, so intimate, and extremely comforting. 

Leo literally shuddered under Guang Hong's kisses, licks and tried desperately not to just fuck roughly into Guang Hong's mouth. When Guang Hong mentioned his ass Leo whimpered before taking a moment to reply, growling, "I wish I could suck on your ass right now baby. I love the taste of your slick on my tongue.” Guang Hong sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he thought it over, still running his lips over Leo’s cock.

"I can’t part my legs much, literally everything hurts but um… my cocklet is accessible.” He kissed Leo's cock a few more times, nuzzling his cockhead before letting go of him. "Thank you for this. Just… needed to love you. Needed you. Need you, I...Leo, I need you.” Guang Hong took a deep breath to stave back the massive wave of grief and pain he’d been trying to cope with since waking up from surgery. He just wanted to take a moment to breathe with Leo, be close to him.

"You have me baby. I'm not going anywhere. Can I rub my alpha cock against your pretty cocklet? Then we can be close but you don't have to do anything besides moan for me. Feel good for me- I'll do whatever you need. I just want to take care of my omega." Leo leaned down, kissing Guang Hong’s forehead, then his lips. 

Guang Hong returned his kiss sweetly, but he was also blushing, clearing his voice before agreeing to Leo’s proposed arrangement, with an additional suggestion, "Um, since cocklets don't lubricate though can… can I watch you like..." he swallowed, blushing deeply. "Drool on it?”  
“Fuck, you are so hot." Leo growled at the idea of Guang Hong wanting him to drool on him, he wasn't really sure what was so hot about it, but damn if he wasn't dripping pre-cum as he carefully positioned himself close to Guang Hong’s hips- Guang Hong had a lot of equipment and injuries to work around (no duh, his health came first, Leo wasn’t going to take any risks in agitating his injuries) and Leo’s cock was nice and long. Guang Hong’s legs were parted a bit, so he just put his knee between them, his ass settling over Guang Hong’s thigh.  
Leo moved back a bit before leaning down over Guang Hong’s crotch, letting his mouth fill before opening it and letting his saliva drip from his mouth, sticking his tongue out letting the tip swirl the tip of Guang Hong's cocklet. The omega audibly shuddered before sighing, the blush still high on his cheeks. 

"Oh, Leo…” Guang Hong sighed, his expression turning just a touch sultry. “I have to be honest, it's really… I like watching you do that..." He gasped when Leo licked at his cocklet, and at the third swipe of Leo's tongue he decided to try out a theory. "I don't know why it never occurred to me, really. You always love to clean my slick with your tongue, you got turned on when I make you bleed… it's too bad I don't have a regular cock, isn't it? I could blow a load into your mouth, one so big it would be dribbling out of the corners of your mouth. What do you think of that?”

Leo pulled away from Guang Hong's cocklet and growled, low and hungry at Guang Hong's questions. "I like your cocklet omega, it's pretty and sensitive and all mine. Plus when you cum when I eat you out and your slick gushing into my waiting mouth. It's one of the sexiest ways that I have ever seen and heard you cum... The sexiest, of course, being when you scream as my knot breaches your fucked out pussy."

Guang Hong’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. He had meant to tease Leo, maybe make him whine at the fantasy. But Leo’s reply softened his heart and sent a frustrating pang of desire through him. Leo didn’t want anything other than Guang Hong just the way he was. Leo's pupils were blown wide and he looked between Guang Hong's legs, his omega's scent of need driving him crazy. With a lingering glance to Guang Hong's still fragile form he flinched back; he couldn't lose control of himself when Guang Hong was injured. 

Leo stood back on his legs, looking down at Guang Hong as he used one hand to trail over Guang Hong’s thigh as his other took his own cock and Guang Hong’s cocklet and began to rub softly. The omega shivered at the light touch, surprised at Leo’s sudden change of pace. "...Oh, um. This is actually a really good compromise… I’m sorry I can’t have you inside of me, Leo.”

Leo whined and reached out to link his fingers with Guang Hong’s, squeezing carefully. "I love you. I never want you to be in pain because of me."

Guang Hong smiled at him, his eyes a bit tearful. "I know, darling. I'm just frustrated… I wish I had known last night was going to be the last time for a while..." he blinked back tears. "I'm gonna miss you so much… I just… we're just gonna be navigating each other all the time, we can't just be together because of all of this and that's so unfair, that I can't even be with my husband when I almost died!"

Almost died…

The phrase ripped through Leo's body like he’d been electrocuted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please leave a review or kudos if you enjoyed and we'll see you at chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief is... wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back!  
> Sorry there is delays in our updates, you are welcome to talk to us about why but it's virginia's place to answer questions about it <3  
> We won't be putting this story away or anything like that, truth be told we are about 15, (I don't actually know at this point) chapters in at this point but it's more complicated then that - anyway, panda is rambling, thank you for coming back for chapter 3, it's a little longer than the last two and we really hope you enjoy it.  
> Please read the tags if anything squeaks you, I will be updating and adding to them as we update.

A possessive growl coursed through Leo’s chest and he would have gripped Guang Hong to him in a death grip if he hadn't caught himself and stopped. "Y-you... you DID d-die, baby. For thirty seconds when the paramedics first arrived... th-they had to resuscitate you. They had to get two alphas to hold me back so they could do it... _please,_ don't leave me, Palomita. I love you." Leo was horrified with himself, he was being selfish again but with Guang Hong laying in this state underneath him and the fact that Leo could do absolutely _nothing_ to make any of it better besides _be_ there, made his chest ache. Leo was overcome with the feeling of failure welling up inside of him again.

Guang Hong stared, wide-eyed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Leo… Leo I'm sorry. I… broke my promise. But, but you-" Guang Hong winced as he tried to sit up, before finally giving up and just patting the generous space next to him in the bed. "Leo I would only ever do it for Addie, or another one of our..." and now that pain was back again and fresh tears leaked down Guang Hong's eyes. "The only people I would leave you for, are the ones you'd leave me for. We promised one another we'd never leave each other, but the day Adelina was born we promised her that she came first. I, I'm so sorry that I… but Leo, baby, imag-" his voice broke. "If I hadn't died, then Addie..." He hiccupped, his chest screaming at him in pain, he hit the button on his pain med machine to distribute more medication. "That would have been _so_ much worse."

"Baby. Baby, I am not upset with you." Leo curled around Guang Hong's side, leaning over the bed to get as close as he could to his mate without hurting him or climbing over him on the bed, releasing calming pheromones. He started to kiss lightly over different parts of Guang Hong bruised face, talking between his own tears and kisses. "I love you. I would have done the same thing, baby. I wish it had have been me. But I don't think you made the wrong choice. I'm not mad or upset with you. I love you always, my baby. I just- I never want to lose you. You mean everything to me. You gave me our beautiful baby girl and-and one day we might have more pups. When you are recovered and I can love you properly. I love you, Guang Hong. My husband. My saviour. My omega. My sweetheart." Leo's rambling devolved as he gingerly turned his face to rest it against Guang Hong's chest, not putting enough weight to hurt him but enough to listen to the irregular beat of his heart, to reassure himself that it was still beating.

Guang Hong sniffled and kissed Leo's head sweetly, nuzzling his hair. "Leo, will you do something for me?"

Leo lifted his head to look into Guang Hong’s face, "Anything. Baby, I will give you the moon if you asked me too."

Guang Hong looked at him, his eyes deep and serious, before leaning in for a long, slow kiss, as if he was memorizing the feeling of Leo's lips, moaning when their tongues brushed. He stroked Leo's cheeks, nuzzled their noses together, before checking the clock - his nurse wouldn't be in for another half hour. He looked at Leo seriously, his light, honey brown eyes carrying a sense of gravity. "Be with me. I… I want you to cum.” He reached down, slipping Leo back out of his pants, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. "Touch me, husband."

Leo shuddered and groaned, grinding his hips into Guang Hong's touch. Guang Hong sighed,  smiling at Leo. "Please suckle me? But oh… mmm." He sighed, his cocklet twitching as he slowly stroked Leo's cock at an even pace.

Leo moaned with the contact to his cock, rubbing his fingers teasingly around Guang Hong's cocklet before bending forward and nudging at Guang Hong's gown to expose his nipple. Keeping eye contact with his husband, he took the soft nub into his mouth and sucked with a shudder as the taste of Guang Hong filled his mouth, the milk making him even harder.

Guang Hong sighed, bringing his hand up to his mouth and making eye contact with Leo, spitting on his palm before going back to his handjob, paying special attention to teasing Leo's tip, and squeezing at his other nipple, gasping when some milk accidentally came out.

Leo moved his hips slowly into Guang Hong's hand, sucking and pulling at his nipple and watching his face. Leo pulled off to lick his hand and gingerly stroke at Guang Hong’s cocklet. As he watched closely for any sign of discomfort from his mate he whispered; "You're so beautiful, my omega."

Guang Hong felt a little teary and pressed a soft kiss to Leo’s head. "This, you here..." he pet Leo's hair as Leo was latched to his nipple, kissing the top of his head. "You're so close, you seem so content and relaxed and it just… I love it. So much. What do I taste like?"

Leo groaned happily around Guang Hong's nipple, pulling off to smile at Guang Hong before he spoke. "Like you. Warm, sweet, soft and kind. It isn't really something I can’t describe..." Leo leaned forward and nuzzling Guang Hong's bond mark and grazing his teeth lightly over it before pressing a tender kiss to it, smiling against his mark.

"I almost came just from having your scent in my mouth. I see why some people do it now. It's scary, to bite that hard, but… it was amazing." He squeezed Leo's cock a bit harder, picking up the pace. “I’m, I’m so close right now Leo, from the suckling and, and my mmmph!” He whined as Leo squeezed at Guang Hong’s cocklet.

Leo stroked Guang Hong faster, relishing in the sounds of his omega underneath him. Leo sucked on his nipple before looking him in the eyes, “Cum for me, baby?” Before returning to his suckling, using his free hand to rub over Guang Hong’s other nipple in time with his strokes.

Guang Hong shuddered, trying to keep his breathing even and stay still. "M'close, Leo I'm so close I just...c-can you, you, s-suck on my c-cocklet, please? Wanna, wanna watch you..." He admitted in a raspy voice, pupils blown.

"Fuck you, mmm so pretty omega. Your cocklet is pretty too." Leo shuffled down along the side of the bed the bed, carefully positioning himself over Guang Hong's thighs, spreading them a little he lent forward with his eyes trained to Guang Hong's face and took his cocklet in his mouth. Groaning loudly as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He reached up and flicked his fingers over Guang Hong's nipples, making sure to do all the things he knew his omega enjoyed.

Guang Hong stared, mesmerised at Leo's determination to be careful combined with his sheer skill in pleasuring Guang Hong with just these simple touches, but it wasn't like they hadn't had enough practice. Guang Hong whined, shuddered and came, his eyes closing and biting his lower lip as Leo's name came out in a sob of pleasure.

Leo shuddered as Guang Hong came, the smell of fresh slick filled his nose and the urge to slam into Guang Hong was overwhelming but he resisted, grinding his cock against nothing, seeking friction that wasn't there. "Fuuuck, you are so hot and beautiful omega, I love it when you cum for me." Leo nuzzled his face into Guang Hong's thigh, breathing deeply with a rumble in his chest.

Guang Hong sighed "I'm sorry I don't make a prettier picture for you, with all the stitches and the hardware and my hair thrown up by some random orderly. I wish I could help you more than just offer my hand but I can't lift it for long.."

"Guang Hong, like this, like you were when you first had Addie, you after you have been training for hours and haven’t showered, you when you first wake up in the morning, you dressed up on our first date, you on our wedding day... It doesn’t matter to me what kind of state you are in, what you are wearing, to me you are the prettiest picture. My Guang Hong. I had to resist the urge to fuck you right now because of how beautiful you are to me. But I don't need to cum. I can just cuddle you if you like?" Leo was well aware that that statement was less believable due to the literal dripping state of his cock, but he wanted to do whatever Guang Hong need him to and if that was waiting, he would do it.

Guang Hong shuddered, looking at Leo's cock as a drop of precum hit the floor. "Oh my GOD if I weren't injured, oh..." More of his arousal scented the air harshly, calling out for Leo. "Baby, can I talk to you? Come look at me." Guang Hong tugged at his nipples before squeezing them a bit, wasting milk that belonged to only Leo now. "Please?"

Leo sat gently on the free space at the side of the bed, leaning down and putting his face close to Guang Hong's, kissing him briefly before patiently waiting for him to speak.

"I want you to cum.” The Chinese man said, his voice dripping with sex. “I want you to jack off, and I want it on my cocklet." Guang Hong turned his head gingerly to lick Leo's lips with his tongue. "Would you like to do that, baby?"

Leo shuddered and groaned a little too loudly. "Shit... yes." Leo thought about how he wanted to be so he could still kiss Guang Hong and he came to the conclusion to lay down on his side next to him. Leo's cock was long and with his body pressed up against Guang Hong's he could tug on his cock at a slightly frantic pace while still being about to kiss and nuzzle Guang Hong's face and neck.

Guang Hong kept his head turned, kissing Leo and rubbing at his nipples as he felt Leo's knuckles move. "Your cock is gigantic, Leo, I need it, oh GOD....these next few months are going to kill me.” He grunted though, sore from the close contact. “Shizi, I’m sorry, but could you scoot over so we aren’t touching? I’m just so sore….” He frowned, tearing up at having to ask this of Leo. But his husband just kissed him and smiled.

“Of course, my pretty omega. Just focus on feeling good, that’s what I want to do here- make you feel good. Thank you so much for telling me I was hurting you.” He nuzzled Guang Hong’s neck before moving to the side, keeping his neck leaning forward so they could still kiss.

“This is perfect.” Guang Hong kissed Leo thoroughly in their new position, sucking on his bottom lip. “You’re delicious.”

Leo moaned, deep in his chest, the hand on his cock stuttering every now and again when Guang Hong's lips traced his. "Whatever you need. I'll do it for you. I'll wait, you are so worth the wait. Fuck, I love it when you kiss me."

Guang Hong rubbed his wet lips over Leo's before kissing him open mouthed, groaning as their tongues brushed together. "You just love the mess it makes, you're so messy… I know it's because you're possessive. You made me cum, so I must be yours. I asked you to cum on my face or my back or my ass, you love to show the world what a mess you can make of me and if you weren't so jealous you would." He bit Leo's lower lip, tugging.

Leo gasped, jerking his hand hard and fast, eyes rolling back into his head at Guang Hong's words. "C-cum... Want me to cum all over you pretty omega?"

Guang Hong bit harder before pulling back, his eyes sharp and his voice commanding. "I'm telling you to."

Leo came, it was hard and fast, spilling hot and sticky over Guang Hong's cocklet, thighs and his own hand. Leo hadn't even really processed it but when he came he growled out ' _mine_ ' as he spilled over Guang Hong. He panted hard, nuzzling at Guang Hong's face and blinking, attempting to collect himself and come down from his high.

Guang Hong took Leo's face in his hands, hitting the button on his machine after realizing the ache that caused, and then leaned forward to nuzzle noses with Leo and give him a kiss. "I am yours, forever. See?" He held up his left hand, his wedding band shining.

Leo smiled sleepily, raising his own hand and wrapping it around Guang Hong's, both of their wedding bands in clear view. "As I am yours."

Guang Hong smiled, wanting to snuggle Leo more. “I love you so much, come, come here please…”

“Let me clean us off first, beautiful.” Leo ducked into the bathroom connected to Guang Hong’s new room.

Guang Hong blinked back tears that were happy but also a bit from pain, hitting his button on his med dosage machine again. "I guess it might seem strange I was in the mood but… I needed to prove to myself that I'm here, that I'm okay, that you're okay, that our Addie is okay..." Guang Hong blinked away the thought that Addie would be their only pup. Leo sat next to him on the bed, taking his hand and stroking it gently with his thumb, up and down.

"Baby, as long as I have you, everything will work out. You and me and Addie and maybe some more pups later. Once you are all better and recovering we can make plans. Whatever you want, whatever you need. As long as I have you and Addie, everything is perfect."

Guang Hong sighed at Leo's even pace and stroked Leo's hand affectionately in turn, until Leo mentioned more pups and his eyes went wide. "What? I… like, adopted pups?" They’d never talked about adoption, but Guang Hong was open to it.

"I mean... if you wanted to adopt we could? I think every pup deserves a loving family like ours but - I loved seeing you all filled with my pups. You looked so beautiful with a belly full of our love." Guang Hong looked at Leo in surprise.

"But I… with the surgery, and I lost..." He sniffled and hoped there was some way they could hold a funeral, but those were thoughts for later. "Leo, are you saying we can have more pups?"

Leo had been playing with Guang Hong’s hair and humming, but completely stilled when he heard Guang Hong's question. Leo felt _awful_ , he was a terrible alpha, he hadn't even given Guang Hong the most important information. "I-fuck baby i'm so sorry. I can't seem to get it right today. Yes... yes, we lost our baby but they saved everything else. Your womb, all your... systems were saved and can function again. When the doctor told me, he said it needed to come from me. That I needed to tell you…” Leo left a long pause here, sniffling a bit. “They kept the pup’s remains, we can name and bury the little one, safe and warm. I-I feel like they would be proud that they help protect their big sister and that their Mama is okay."

Guang Hong cried then, tears slipping down his cheeks, “I just… we have so much to talk about, I, I'm glad we can bury th-them, but I-I…” he leaned forward to kiss Leo, long and full of more love then Guang Hong could express with words.  "Leo, we will always have our baby. They are never going to leave us just because we can't see them, okay?" He wished so badly to wrap his arms around Leo.  "I… when we want to try again and I’m well enough, we’ll make it happen. Addie and her little brother or sister will have more siblings… I named Addie, so you can name our second child. I want to keep a shrine at home." He whimpered, crying so hard his throat hurt.

"Of course baby. Give me a little time- I want to put thought into it. They deserve the best, just like you gave to Addie." Leo kissed Guang Hong’s hair and nuzzled him sweetly. "I love you Guang Hong. Forever and always, my dear." They had both been saying that a lot tonight, but goodness did they need it.

Guang Hong nodded, "That's perfect. Take your time." He sighed, squeezing Leo’s hand.

A nurse knocked and Guang Hong hastily made sure he was decent before they let her in. He introduced Leo to the nurse while they did Guang Hong's vitals, the nurse remarking the beds were actually made so big so injured mates could be together. She gave Guang Hong an IV dose of another medicine, and within a few seconds his face went kind of slack, and he giggled, turning to look at Leo. "I love you."

Leo smiled, softly kissing Guang Hong's face as he slipped off his shoes and got comfortable in the bed, allowing Guang Hong a few inches of space. "I love you too baby. Get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake back up."

"No, nonono, Leooooo." He settled his hand on Leo's chest. "I wanna talk about this, but it's sad but you're the only person I can talk to because no one else understands, please?" His voice was pleading.

Leo tried to soothe Guang Hong, running his fingers softly through his knotted hair, taking out the messy bun someone had shoved his hair into. "Shh, baby... you can talk to me about anything, you know that.”

Guang Hong sniffled, nuzzling Leo's hands. "I-I was, the reason we were going to the grocery store today, the reason I'm like this… I was going to bake a cake to tell you. Like I did with Addie. I was so scared when I was pregnant with her. This time I was just… so happy."

Leo stroked Guang Hong’s face, wishing he could press him tightly in his arms but scenting him all the same. "I know baby, I'm so proud of how strong you are, how brave, how you fought so hard today. I know that our baby would love you and I would have been so surprised but the fact that you are here right now, in my arms is the most important thing in the world to me. We won't stop talking about our little one... and I thought of a name for her, if you would like to hear it?"

Guang Hong sniffled. "Yes. I just… I think about how much we love Addie and… I'm sorry for what you've lost, too."

"...Baby, the price could have been so much higher. I wouldn't wish this on anyone... but our baby, she will be loved by us no matter what." Leo kissed the top of Guang Hong's head, rubbing soothingly up and down Guang Hong's arm.

Guang Hong nuzzled Leo as best he could. "What did you want to name her?"

"Well... for her Chinese name, Yin荫 Ai爱 after her grandmama, her mama, and her big sister who she helped protect, which brings me to her English name: Luz, our little protective light who shall always be loved. That's what she did for us, she helped protect her big sister and she will be our little light forever because of it.

Guang Hong sobbed, curling up the best he could at Leo’s side. "We all, every name, they all have light. Mama's, Addie's, my own… I, just… Luz. I'm so sorry baby. I put you in danger. I killed you. I couldn't let your sister die, baby, and I can't love someone who isn't here more than someone who is. I may have never carried you to term anyway, and I… I had to think of who was here. I tried, I tried so they would hit my back but I didn't mean for… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you.” Leo shook his head, leaning over to kiss Guang Hong’s face tenderly in several places.

"Shh, shh, Guang Hong, it's okay. She doesn't blame you. You made the only decision possible to make. You didn't kill Luz, you saved Addie and so did Luz, she wanted to protect her big sister, just like you did. You still love her and I know there isn't anything I can say to take your pain away baby but I'm right here. I'll always be right here." Leo was crying too, tears falling from his cheeks but he wasn't hysterical or delirious, simply sad, mourning the loss of the things that could have been and gripping Guang Hong closer to his chest.

Guang Hong shook his head. "She couldn't want yet. She didn't have a choice. Leo, I killed my baby. We can't sugarcoat that." Guang Hong looked a bit hollow now, and nothing like himself. The passion of his sadness was gone, replaced with a calm, sorrowful… pale, face. He wasn't blushing.

"Guang Hong. I-I know you can't change how you feel or what happened but I want you to know, I'm not mad, not even my alpha is mad at you. In my eyes you didn't make the wrong choice, you made the _only_ choice in a terrible situation... I love you, Guang Hong. I'm sorry I can't take your pain away but I’m here for you and I really, really do love you." Leo was crying, taking soft shuddering breaths as he clung to Guang Hong, he would do anything to take away that far away look from Guang Hong's eyes.

Guang Hong looked him straight in the eye, his voice low and shaking. "You shouldn't."

Leo was stunned for a second before a growl ripped through his throat. Leo was physically and mentally exhausted, he had cried more today than he had ever cried in his entire life and the love he had for Guang Hong was literally the only reason he had survived it.

"Do not tell me how I should feel. I know what happened, I know you feel like you need to blame yourself and that's fine; I can listen and support you through that. But do not _ever_ say to me I should not love you. Loving you was the best decision I ever made, marrying you, mating with you. There isn't a single thing that I regret when it comes to my love for you. So you can blame yourself, I don't agree with it, but I can accept it, I'll always accept every part of you. But I will _not_ accept you telling me I shouldn't love you."

Leo was angry. In the back of his mind, the most rational part of himself was screaming for him to stop being stupid but it was drowned out by his desperate need to prove himself. Leo hated that he didn't have new ways to show Guang Hong every single day how much he loved him and the idea that something, anything, even as terrible as this, could come along and change that made the hairs on the back of Leo's neck stand on end. With extreme caution Leo curled around Guang Hong but his hand had tapped his chin, prompting Guang Hong to look him in the eye the entire time he spoke.

Guang Hong looked at him hard in the eye, not blinking. " _You_ keep telling _me_ how to feel, like I shouldn't blame myself, I should be relieved it wasn't worse than it was- _worse than it was_ ? Leo, how could this be worse, losing Addie or one of us aside? Do you understand what has happened?” Guang Hong shoved a hand down his gown and brought out a bloody hand. "There was a baby. Our baby. Part of you and me. _Just_ like Addie. And it is gone, forever. A baby that could have, it could have been just as wonderful, smart, loving… and I’ll never know.  We don't even really know the gender, we will never know them, and I have failed not only as an omega and a mother, I have failed you, and my daughter. So forgive me for thinking that you could do better." A thought, that many couples broke up over losing children, stung through Guang Hong's mind and he tried not to sob. "You keep talking about _my_ loss, Leo. Luz wasn't just mine. Stop talking about this like you didn't lose anything too!" He knew he was being harsh, but his emotions were already in overdrive.

Leo whimpered to himself, he hated this, all of it. Guang Hong in this bed, Addie away from them, their lost baby, the aching tightness in his chest. "I-I'm sorry. Guang Hong, I don't know what to do. I am a terrible alpha, you don't even know the worst thing about all of this. Here you are, going through things I cannot possibly understand... what it feels like for you... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Leo was sobbing, shaking all over, he couldn't admit it, couldn't admit the reason he was fighting so hard for Guang Hong to listen when he said he loved him.

Guang Hong 's hurt, his depression, was blocking out Leo's love. He couldn't hear it over his heart, and his heart initially flared back with anger. "Stop it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself when, when I..." his voice got much quieter. "It hurts too much and I’m doing it alone..." Guang Hong choked out. Leo gave a little sob, shaking his head.

"No, you don't understand. I-I don't feel sorry for myself, I'm _angry_ with myself, Guang Hong, because I know we lost our baby, but the only thing I can feel is _relief_. I feel relieved because I can only think about your body lying there... on the pavement, two alphas forcing me back as they shocked your body with electric paddles attempting to restart your heart. It was thrity seconds that felt like they went on forever." Leo's voice went small, he had shrunk away from Guang Hong, he was still on the bed but he was shaking so much he thought that he would hurt Guang Hong if he tried to hold him right now, his voice was a rung-out, choked out whisper when we started to speak again.

"You did die, you left me and I had to _watch_ . I couldn't do _anything,_ so now you’re back and all I feel is relief that you’re here, even if you left me, decided that you couldn't be my omega anymore-" Leo wailed and whined at his own words, but calmed himself down and pushed on. "-the fact that you are alive is the most important thing to me. The deadweight I felt through our bond when you were gone, it was the worst thing I have _ever_ felt, it was pure agony. I cannot feel that again, _ever_ … I think it would kill me."

Guang Hong hiccuped, he didn't know what to say. After a long silence, he placed a hand on Leo's face, softly. "I love you. This… is SO much bullshit to work through. But we'll do it. Not right now, but..." He kissed Leo firmly, keeping his face close, sharing breath. "I'm alive. I'm alive. Leo, I'm here. I'm never leaving you again." He kissed Leo again and again, ran his hands anywhere he could, weakly, pressing his button for more pain meds for his ribs and shoulder blades. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I'm alive. Leo, I'm alive." He pulled Leo as close as he can with extreme caution, pushing Leo's face into his scent gland. "Do it. Do what I did. Do it so hard you taste me." He reached down with his other hand and rubbed Leo's back and hips.

Leo whimpered, nosing at Guang Hong's bond mark, his teeth aching with their need to breaking into Guang Hong's flesh but Leo was scared. "Are you sure? C-Can we do it together? Bite me again, I know it might hurt but I need to feel you too." Leo could feel his tears trickling down his face and onto Guang Hong's exposed shoulder, nosing at his scent gland with a gasping whine.

"I’m too tired, love.” He kissed the wound weakly before leaning into the pillows, smiling up at Leo.

“Bite me, while I suck yours.” Guang Hong murmured quietly into Leo’s neck as he felt Leo’s lips parting over his scent gland.

Leo hesitated for a second, simply pressing his teeth against the bare skin of his mates neck before he let his teeth bite down, pressing harshly until he felt the skin part and he was hit with the intoxicating feeling of Guang Hong. Just Guang Hong. He could feel the pull on his own neck as his mate sucked and he knew he was growling low in the back of his throat as the all consuming feelings of love, grief, pain and relief pushed like a current, back and forth between them.

When Leo pulled back he was panting as he licked soothingly over the nasty mark he had left on his mate, he reached over and pulled tissues from the side table to softly wipe over Guang Hong’s neck and his own mouth. He then settled next to Guang Hong, eyes scanning his face desperately right to find the connection he felt when he was biting him.

Guang Hong smiled softly before taking a deep breath and almost laughing as he spoke, "One minute we're crying, then laughing. Yelling, then kissing. Grief is… wow."

Leo laughed, just a short, quick, _ha_ and a soft smile and he sucked Guang Hong's nipples. "Did you want me to stop?" It was a slightly teasing tone while he sucked a little hard on the nipple in his mouth, groaning when he tasted Guang Hong in his mouth.

Guang Hong gasped. "No, just...well yes, I really am tired out, but please um...tell me how it was. Tasting my scent gland, biting into it."

Leo groaned at the mention of him biting Guang Hong. "Oh baby it was so good. It felt like you were all around me, touching every part of me simultaneously and sending sparkles of life and love through my entire body. It felt so good, so perfect, like you were melding into me and I into you. I love feeling so close to you like we are one being, I only feel complete when I'm by your side." Leo spoke into Guang Hong's neck, softly mouthing at his scent gland as he spoke.

Guang Hong kissed Leo a few times, before closing his eyes. "They turned off the lights a while ago. I guess… we should go to bed."

"If you need to talk more, or if there’s something you need, just tell me, okay baby?" Leo ran his fingers softly through Guang Hong's hair.

Guang Hong nodded. "I don't know. Is there anything you need?" He hit his pain button.

"Just you, here with me. That's all." Leo was relaxing, his breathing slowing as he filled his lungs with Guang Hong's scent with every breath.

Guang Hong sighed. "We can't cuddle how we usually do, with my ribs and back all fucked like this."

"We could hold hands... like when we first met and we were still getting to know one another." Leo reached down and took Guang Hong's hand softly into his, kissing the back of it before lying their linked hands between them.

Guang Hong nodded. "Even that was so strange to me, since we don't touch in China… you were so strange to me once, and now you're my home."

"You're my everything. Home, heart and soul. I love you." Leo was half asleep, struggling to keep his eyes open and looking into Guang Hong's. Leo tried to smile but only half his mouth turned up, it was a crooked smile as he murmured in a whisper. "Even now, you are still the most beautiful thing I have even seen. I thought it from to first moment I laid eyes on you and it still holds true today."

"Except Addie, right?" Guang Hong smiled back at Leo, kissing his nose. "It's the same for me. You two are everything. The day she was born you said to me, "I feel like my heart is in my arms." I just… that's what I saw, the moment I saw that car. You and our baby, my whole world… if she was gone, that would be destroyed. I'll do anything to protect my world."

"I'll do anything for you and Addie. Anything... except possibly s-stay awake right now." Leo had turned on his side, facing Guang Hong, still clinging to the hand closed into his own and smiling softly with his eyes closed. "Te amo, wo ai ni."

Guang Hong repeated the sentiment and brought Leo's hand to his lips, kissing it and keeping his lips pressed to it throughout the night.

* * *

 

You can follow/ramble/rant to [pandamilo](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) and [virginia](https://guanghongvoice.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel out egocentric hearts and we promise to reply so please come jabber to us XP


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Adelina de la Iglesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! We tried to be quicker with this update but a couple warnings, read the tags to make sure there isn't anything that's going to squeak you (the blood reference is to a bite on a scent gland, it isn't too graphic), this chapter is heavy with feelings and long because this felt like the place it needed to stop at for us.  
> Hope you enjoy it <3

 

"Is this the room!?" Adelina de la Iglesia yelled in excitement when they'd arrived at her mother's hospital room.

Phichit smiled down at the tiny hand fisted in his own. "Sure is- but do you remember what we said last night about when you go in?"

Adelina thought about it for a moment, "Mama and Papa will be very tired so I can't be too loud."

"Yep, that’s right, _ and  _ that Mama might look a little different right now because he is getting all patched up but that's why we let Papa stay with him last night and you stayed with us, right?" Phichit bent down and scooped Adelina into his arms and kissed her cheek, it was a sweet sentiment but it was also Phichit's precaution to stop the toddler flying from his grip and climbing onto Guang Hong when he hadn't seen the state of him yet and wasn’t sure what his friend would be able to handle. 

Adelina giggled at the kiss before nodding seriously. "Oh! But I can give them the card, right?"Adelina had been rather put out that JJ got to carry the large vase of flowers, but Phichit had told her the card was more important anyway.

"Course you can Munchkin, here, wanna hold it?" JJ had been holding it with the flowers while they got out of the car and to the room. JJ held it out to her with a smile. "Do you want to pick out one of the flowers so you can give Mama a flower just from you?"

Adelina grinned and nodded, taking the card, which she'd written 妈妈 (Mama) on all by herself, before looking over all of the flowers carefully, and pointing to a pink rose. "This one is Mama's favorite color!"

"It is? It's mine too!" Phichit exclaimed, reaching out and plucking the flower that Addie had deemed the best one and handing it to her.   
  
"Let's go in, but remember- shhhh." JJ whispered, holding his finger up to his lips and Phichit mimicked.

Adelina nodded, excitedly holding onto her flower and looking at the door, bouncing in Phichit’s arms.

Phichit held her a little tighter in his arms as they walk into the room, creeping in on their tiptoes to emphasize the need for quiet, only to find Guang Hong and Leo deeply asleep. They were lying together in Guang Hong's hospital bed, the blanket pooling around their waists and Leo wearing the clothes he’d worn the previous day. 

Their hands were clasped tightly together as they rested near Guang Hong's mouth. The rhythmic beep of Guang Hong's heart monitor and the content smell of a mated pair was rather soothing to  Phichit after the last 24 hectic hours. And, this was the most adorable he had ever seen the pair besides the day Addie was born. Before anyone could say a word Phichit had whipped out his phone and taken a picture; he would send it to Guang Hong later.

"Mama, Papa!" Addie smiled, turning and wiggling in Phichit's arms under instinct to nest with her family. "Mama, you're a robot!" To be fair, she was whispering, but it was more of a stage whisper rather than anything effective.

"Shh, Addie. They are sleeping, if I put you with them on the bed you need to promise me you will be extra careful, okay?" Phichit was whispering but glanced from the bed and back to Addie, he figured it had been a mostly sleepless night for the two parents and he knew it was good for Addie to be with them but at the same time... they needed to rest; if you looked closely at their tear stained faces it was clear the night had been full of crying.

Addie whined. "I, I wanna nest, there's room for me right there, next to Papa, please? They smell safe and happy."

"Yes, but Addie. I need you to promise you stay next to your Papa. Promise Addie." Phichit used his motherly tone and turned Addie’s little head so she’d look at him.

Addie nodded her head seriously. "I promise, Uncle Phichit."

"Okay Addie." Phichit walked around the side of the bed and softly placed Addie on Leo's side of the bed, stepped back when the Alpha sturred and shifted to pull Adelina into his chest instinctively. 

Addie giggled, "Papa, you're gonna crush the card and the flower!"

"Shh, Addie. Sorry." Leo's eyes pried open and he smiled at his daughter, allowing her to sit up on his chest before the memories of yesterday came crashing back down on him. He squeezed the hand still in his before his head whipped to the side to stare at his husband, letting out a sigh when he heard the heart monitor.

Addie looked at Guang Hong, quietly placing the rose and the card next to him. "Papa, what happened to Mama? How did he get like this?" She asked quietly.

Leo sighed; he and Guang Hong had expected this. Guang Hong had woken up panicked in the middle of the night and they had talked it through, what they might say, what Addie might ask, so the question didn't surprise Leo. "Yesterday when we were going to the shops, there was a car that lost control and hit Mama. Mama got hurt but he is okay now, and he is going to get better. Right now all these scary looking things are just helping Mama recover and he will be able to take it off after a little while." Leo and Guang Hong knew better than to sugarcoat the truth to their daughter; there was no hiding the state Guang Hong was in from Adelina so they opted for omitting some of the truth- the car had lost control when they caught a glimpse of Addie and subsequently Guang Hong.

The unfortunate thing about this, is that Addie was a girl who liked to think, and she'd been thinking since yesterday. "But he ran to it, when I was crossing the-" She began to tear up. She did this. It was her fault.

"Adelina de la Iglesia. Don't even say it." Leo's tone was heavy as he sat up and looked his daughter in the eye. "You didn't know, this is  _ not _ your fault. Mama is okay and he misses you, I think you should wake him up because he  _ really  _ wanted to see you." Leo shuffled and gently rocked Guang Hong. "Babe, there's someone here who really wants to see you." Leo knew he should let Guang Hong sleep but he did not feel equipped to deal with this on his own; their daughter needed her mama.

Guang Hong opened his eyes and winced. "Shizi, the pain button…” but he blinked a few more times and when he could see Addie clearly, he gave her a smile and reached out for her. "Little flower, why are you crying?" He asked in Mandarin. "I've missed you _ so _ much." He brushed her tears away and kissed his hand, pressing to her cheek. "I'm sorry I can't cuddle very well right now."

Leo reached around his husband and daughter, distributing more pain killers to his pained mate as his daughter edged off his lap and closer to Guang Hong, torn as she wanted to be near him but was afraid to hurt him. She was too frightened to touch him so her hands curled into fists which she pushed onto her own eyes, a sobbing cry pulled from her small frame as she tried to speak. "M-Mama, I'm so sorry, Mommy, I, I'm  _ sorry _ . I hurt you, I hurt you so bad, I'm sorry." She sobbed. Guang Hong shushed her, touching a hand to her cheek to make eye contact, smiling into those beautiful slate eyes Addie had inherited from her father.

"Mama hurt himself, saving his pup." Guang Hong took her hand and squeezed it, looking at her seriously and speaking a little sternly. "And he would do it a thousand, million times over. No one hurts my Adelina. Not when I am here."

"B-but I shouldn't have... I was following the bug. I'm sorry. I-I'll do better Mama, please don't go." Adelina was sobbing, leaning back into Leo because the machinery all around Guang Hong looked important and she didn't want to make things worse by touching any of it. "I love you, te amo, wo ai ni, I love you!" Her little voice sounded as if she were begging him to stay, as if helping him understand the depth of love that her little heart held for him he would stay with her forever - what the precious girl didn’t seem to understand is that her mother needed no convincing. 

"Honey, baby, you can come a little closer, touch my hands, please?" Guang Hong reached for his girl. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting anything hurt you. Mama will be home with you for a long time, soon, and you can help me get better. I know you'll be a great helper, won't you?"

Adelina sobbed, pushing one hand into Guang Hong's and her face into the other, breathing in the comforting smell of her Mama and attempting to calm down. "I-if i'm really good will Mama get better faster?"

Guang Hong nodded. "I know you'll be a good girl, Adelina. You always are. And I'm going to need you in order to get better." Guang Hong leaned forward, purring and scenting her forehead. "Te amo, wo ai ni."

Leo wrapped his arms around Adelina's shoulders, placing his hand over Guang Hong's that rested on her face while he bent forward and kissed Guang Hong's face lightly. "Te amo, wo ai ni, my two beautiful darlings."

"Mmm, honey, you're scratchy." Guang Hong teased, rubbing his face against Leo's.

Leo chuckled. "Oh no, Papa's got a beard!" Leo pulled back and squashed his face into Adelina's little neck, blowing a loud raspberry.

"NO! Nononono, scratchy tickles!" Adelina giggled, reaching to hug Leo's face, Guang Hong lying back down beside them, already exhausted.

"Hey Addie, wanna come for a walk with Papa to go with Uncle Phichit and Uncle JJ and we can bring Mama back some water and maybe something special like a chocolate?" Leo could see the exhaustion and medication attempting to pull Guang Hong back into sleep and wanted desperately to let him rest.

Addie was about to say no until she looked over at her mother and noticed how weary he looked. She leaned down, carefully, planting a little kiss on his nose. "I love you Mama, I'll make sure we get something with cinnamon."

"See look at my little girl, always knowing what's best for Mama, cinnamon." Leo bent down, planting a kiss on Guang Hong's cheek and whispering in his ear. "I'll be back soon baby. Get some sleep." Before picking Adelina up and heading to the hospital cafeteria, Phichit had texted him that that was where they were waiting.

Guang Hong waved goodbye and settled down, trying to sleep, but the pain was giving him trouble and he was so  _ tired _ … and Phichit had knocked the machine just out of reach by accident when he came in, so Guang Hong couldn't get to his pain OR distress button. He tried to stay calm anyway, but after about ten minutes his body started scenting distress, out of his control as his nerves screamed at him and he quivered and whimpered in his bed.

Leo found Phichit and JJ within a couple of minutes and could barely stand still the entire time he spoke with them, right from the moment he caught Guang Hong’s scent. He felt  _ wrong _ being away from Guang Hong like this but at least they could see it. And the scent wasn’t going away, shouldn’t a nurse be in there if it was an emergency? Was Guang Hong too weak to hit the call button? Or pull any of the emergency cords?  What if he was lying in pain on the ground, his injuries completely exacerbated, what if he was in too much pain to speak? 

He excused himself, bottle of water and an apple and cinnamon muffin in hand and almost ran back to the room, staggering and whining loudly when the distressed smell of his omega really hit him. "Baby? Shit, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry." Leo could see the problem easily and tugged the machine back to Guang Hong, pushing the button for more medication once it was in place. Leo sped around the bed and carefully climbed back in, grabbing Guang Hong's hand softly back in his own and realising soothing waves of his own scent.

Guang Hong moved as best he could and nuzzled Leo "I didn't even realize I was scenting for you- I was just going to try and sleep through it." He sighed when he felt more meds enter his system. "I'm already sick of being here. I want to go home."

"I know baby. I know. I'll get you out of here and back home as soon as I can. But not before they think you’re ready. I want to do everything right. And when we do get home, I'll... I'll build you a nest, since I’m sure you’ll still be having trouble. Addie and I can both work on it. You can guide us, but I want you to feel safe and good baby." Leo nuzzled the top of Guang Hong's head happily, the distressed scent in the air lessening. “I don’t want you to go without a nest. Your nests are very important to you.” 

Guang Hong smiled and nuzzled Leo- he was right, Guang Hong was a big nester. "I like using your pillows as bases and your fleece blankets or quilts as lining." He sighed, "Shizi, you should go home tonight. You can't put your life on hold because I’m in here; it's going to take months for me to get better. Can I keep something of yours to smell and nest with here? Or….” he looked pointedly at Leo’s neck, and his husband smiled and nodded his permission, grabbing some gauze pads and allowing Guang Hong to bite into his uninjured scent gland, collecting the scent on the gauze pads and setting them aside while Leo spoke. 

"I-I don't want to go." Leo knew he sounded like a child but the idea of leaving Guang Hong made his heart pound rapidly in his chest. "Please, just one more night with you, then tomorrow I'll go home, and I'll talk to the nurses about when you can get out of here… even if it is months, I’ll make sure it’s as soon as possible." Leo knew he sounded desperate but he couldn't help it; he adjusted Guang Hong a fraction closer and snuggled down further into the bed.

Guang Hong sighed. "I don't want you to leave either, so you aren't twisting my arm. One more night. I just… we can't leave Addie be and she can't stay here, and she needs you... I, I wish I could-” he cut himself off, inhaling a sob and taking a deep breath; he didn’t want to cry with his ribs like this. “Never mind… one more night." Guang Hong kissed him, running his tongue over Leo's lips.

"I know. But I love you. So much" Leo sighed into Guang Hong's mouth, kissing soft, slow kisses onto his mouth and running his tongue over his mate’s tongue.

Guang Hong sighed, groping at Leo's ass, desperate to curb the instinct to cry. "I forgot how much fun teasing you is. When's our little one coming back? I can't wait to go home. I can't wait until I'm really better enough to do whatever I want… though... I guess that's never, huh? My flexibility is shot… so we're never doing "the V" again." He pouted. "Sex aside… how much is this going to change? I have no career anymore, I… oh god, my skating, I can't think about that right now, I don't want to cry again. Leo, say something." He stopped suddenly- he’d been speaking with barely a breath between sentences.

Leo pulled completely away from Guang Hong, shifted down the bed and cradled Guang Hong's face between both his hands, careful not to put any pressure on it. "Guang Hong, it's okay. This won't be the same but there are other things we can try, we can find new things to do together and baby I know, maybe you can't skate like you used to but I have seen you with children, you could help guide the younger generations. You could teach Addie. Guang Hong, we have our entire lives to work things out. I know it isn't perfect, not completely like we planned but as long as I have you it's perfect to me. Remember.” Leo nudged their noses together. “We didn’t plan Addie either.” 

Guang Hong smiled and laughed tearily, kissing Leo sweetly. "All the time, you're reminding me why I married you."He traced his fingers over Leo's face. "I guess we'll see where things stand when I'm as healed as I can be for the time being."

"Exactly; let’s just take things one step at a time. Which, by the way, I think you should take a nap before our little whirlwind comes back to see you. The point of them having a long lunch was so you could rest after all." Leo chuckled before moving so Guang Hong could hold his hand in the same way they had slept the night before.

"I don't know if I can sleep." Guang Hong smiled sadly. "Too much in my head. I… I don't know if I want to go on suppressants or not."

"Maybe we can chat to the doctor about it, ask what he thinks is this best way to go about your recovery?" Leo smiled, pressing the button on Guang Hong's pain medication, he could see the pain in his eyes still from their earlier interactions.

"Mmm." Guang Hong seemed to calm down, settling against Leo. "I'm stuck between wanting to wait a few years and wanting to try right now.” He blinked. "Actually, maybe there isn't any point in suppressants. They didn't work the first time.”

"We can still try other things, or I can go on them if it will help you in the long run." Leo rubbed his thumb over Guang Hong's cheek, smiling softly, he really would do anything for this man.

Guang Hong turned to kiss his thumb, looking into Leo's eyes with his own, sparkling with love. "You are the best thing that's ever been, my darling. I am so lucky..." He teared up- he'd been through so much, and even though he hadn't wanted to cry he found he couldn't help it… but it wasn't a bad cry. "You are everything to me, my other half, soulmate, I remember when we met and it was like… like you knew. Like you saw me and thought,  _ that's my husband, time to go charm him even though he's only 11 _ ."

Leo laughed and smiled fondly at the memory. "You were so adorable and sweet. I just wanted to take you everywhere with me just so I would have something beautiful to look at no matter where I was." Guang Hong giggled fondly, nuzzling into Leo’s hand and yawning widely as his eyes slipped close without him wanting them to.

Leo kissed Guang Hong’s forehead and let him slip into sleep with their mingle happy scents all around them.

***

Guang Hong woke up the next morning crying while a nurse was taking his vitals- while his machine dispensed some medication on a schedule, he was still hurting enough to need the extra punch. The nurse hit his button for him and checked his IV to make sure it went through- it did, and Guang Hong settled back into bed and just… kept crying.

"Shh, baby it's okay. Baby, I'm right here." Leo had climbed out of the bed when the nurse first came in and was now clinging to Guang Hong's hand."I want to go home." he cried, "I want my pup, I want my nest, I can't even really  _ have _ my alpha here!" He sniffled, Leo sighing and getting back into the bed carefully. 

"I want to go talk to your doctor but I can't when my omega is this unhappy. I don't want you to cry and of course you can have me, I know it might not be like it always is but I'm not going anyway." Leo kissed the back of Guang Hong's hand.

Guang Hong sniffled. "We can barely cuddle, I mean, I can barely make a move! How long is it going to be until I can have my life back? I can't take care of my daughter like this! I can't skate anymore and I don't really have modeling as an option right now… wait, why do you want to talk to my doctor?" He asked, trying to take deep breaths. Leo looked him in the eyes, playing with him bangs gently.

"To see about getting you out of here, baby. What I need to be able to do for you. Things that will help the recovery process. I want to do everything to help you baby." Leo frowned; he didn't know what he should say to take away his mate's anguish.

Guang Hong sniffled. "It's going to be a few months at the _ least… _ maybe just, try and make here feel like home? Like… I'd like some of those books, in the green box, under my bed? They were Mama's."

"If... if it's that long... maybe we could build you a nest here? I-I’ll get the books, some of our clothes and anything else you need. I can stay here sometimes but when I can't, Addie and I can come visit you everyday." Leo wanted to make his mate as comfortable as possible, Leo whimpered quietly at the thought of having to leave Guang Hong here for that long.

Guang Hong nodded. "They did mention that I could nest. And thank you,  _ thank you _ , I need to see her as much as I can, I wouldn’t be able to stand once a week or something." He sobbed. "It's just… after this month I'm still not going back to normal, I want this  _ over with _ already and it's barely been two days." 

He wanted his life back- a few mornings ago when he’d woken up it had been perfect. A healthy, smart and kind pup, his thoughtful, beautiful mate, and… a baby on the way. He remembered how he’d woken with a hand on his stomach and smiled- the first ultrasound yesterday had gone well, and he’d found out a bit late but every pregnancy was different, and that day he was going to tell Leo and Addie.    
  
Today, his baby was dead and his body was in pieces. His pup and mate were okay though, and he was going to hold onto them. Leo’s words broke him out of his thoughts. 

"I know, baby. I know. Can I get in the bed with you, baby?" Leo gripped Guang Hong's hand softly, nuzzling it.

Guang Hong nodded. "Please. Please, need my alpha." He needed Leo’s comfort more than anything right now.

Leo climbed into the bed, careful not to jostle Guang Hong much. "I always need you." Leo mumbled as he buried his nose into Guang Hong's scent gland.

Guang Hong smiled, petting his hair and settling down. "You didn't for a whole thirteen years, did you? We didn't meet until then, love. I was lucky, I only had to wait eleven."

Leo pouted and crinkled his eyebrows. "Unfair, I had to wait sooooo much longer. But you were worth the wait." Leo chuckled and curled up on his side next to Guang Hong, careful not to put pressure on anything uncomfortable and taking his mate’s hand, resting his head right next to his husband’s.

Guang Hong smiled, tracing the fingers of his free hand over Leo's face. "So were you… it was so different back then. You could barely understand me when I spoke, my accent was so bad, but you wouldn't stay away, you wanted to do everything with me. I was so happy to have a friend so quickly." He turned his head carefully and smiled at Leo, who was beaming back before he replied, his eyes a bit far off in thought, 

"Even if you never fell for me or let me court you or let me be with you... I would still be here. It’s like I’m tied to you, and I felt it back then. I wouldn't ever have been able to leave you. On second thought, I am glad you picked me... I think I might have actually hurt anyone else who tried- I was a little scrappy as a kid." Leo was surprised with himself a little, even the idea that someone else wanted to be with Guang Hong before they were mated set his alpha on edge, he didn't even notice he was growling protectively, gripping tighter to Guang Hong’s hand.

Guang Hong raised an eyebrow. "Really..." he shivered, very attracted to this possessive side of Leo. "It's good that I didn't tell you about JJ until you were both in seperate countries then." Leo had been dating another omega, while loving Guang Hong from afar, when Guang Hong had been fifteen and also pining for Leo. When JJ had suggested that he help Guang Hong forget about his troubles with no strings attached… well, everything except actual penetrative mating happened between the two of them until Guang Hong and Leo had gotten their acts together.

Leo's growl increased at the mention of JJ. "He's lucky he is mated now." Leo's teeth were clenched as he spoke and he tried to shake himself. "I shouldn't talk about this, the past is the past." Leo shook himself, pushing his face into Guang Hong's scent gland and breathing deeply, his growl of protectiveness falter and sweetly turning into more of a purr.

Leo lapped at his bond mark on Guang Hong until his eyes were glassy with contentment. "Fuck, you smell delicious. At least JJ couldn't have made love to you like I can baby, with my knot buried deep inside you as I flood your system, tying you to my own existence just as you do to me."

"Oh no baby, never." Guang Hong kissed him, nuzzling him. "I only ever… because I wanted YOU. I… pretended he was you, actually." He blushed, kissing Leo's nose. "Your alpha is much fiercer than I imagined." He licked over Leo's wounded scent gland, his own teeth marks, and shuddered at the taste. "And I love him, your alpha."

Leo's purr increased, vibrating through his entire body. "Good. He loves you too. Fucking hell, he loves you. If I let him control me I honestly don't think we would ever leave our bed."

Guang Hong hummed, nuzzling and inhaling Leo's scent deeply. "There's only one thing he would leave for, and do so happily, and her name is Adelina… oh, she’s just so perfect and sweet, my poor girl was so upset today… I was hoping she wouldn’t make the connection, but I should have known better, that she would blame herself.” He took a few deep breaths when he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, that was… random. I love your alpha so much, every bite and growl… he thrills me, he makes me want to submit to him and only him."

Leo rubbed his back with a smile. "Baby, our pup isn't ever random. I know you are always thinking about her, as am I. I talked to JJ and Phichit, they are bringing her over in a little bit... but part of me doesn't want them to come." Leo was hit with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and loneliness all at once and he buried his face into Guang Hong's hair.

"You're leaving with them?" Guang Hong asked tearfully, clinging to his hands. "That's right… we had another night already… it’s morning.” He turned, looking at the dreary morning outside. Good. Leo and Addie leaving on a beautiful day would have been too cruel for him to handle. 

"I don't want to." Leo whined, clinging to Guang Hong. "I just want to stay with you but... Addie."

Guang Hong nodded. "Pup comes first." He leaned his forehead on Leo's and gave a long sigh, rubbing his hand against his cheek.

"I'll bring you the things you need for your nest... do you want me to come back with them tonight so you can sleep better?" Leo nuzzled his nose against Guang Hong's, sighing sadly - he really didn't want to leave.

Guang Hong turned to kiss Leo, deeply, for a few long moments. "That would be wonderful… please sneak some of your clothes in there?"

"I won't be sneaking, I'm putting mostly my clothes in there. I want you surrounded by my smell. I'll bring your pillow too, I know it's hard for you to sleep without it." Leo leaned in and kissed Guang Hong again, slipping his tongue into his mouth with a groan. "Love your taste, baby."

Guang Hong gave a little sigh and tugged at Leo's hair. "I want one kiss like this, every day. And thank you so much, I know having your scent will help."

"Can it please be more than one?" Leo stared into Guang Hong's eyes, pleading with a pout on his lips.

Guang Hong nodded, giggling and running a finger over the shape of Leo's nose before booping the end of it. "As many as you want. But at least one."

"Agreed." Leo nodded before leaning in and kissing Guang Hong again, softly on the lips before kissing down his neck and giving a kiss to their bond mark before sitting back up and pressing his forehead to Guang Hong's. "Te amo..."

Guang Hong nuzzled Leo in response just as Phichit knocked on the door. "Wo ai ni."

"Mama!" Addie almost screamed as she ran to the side of the bed, Leo swept her up and onto his lap so she could be close to Guang Hong. "How are you today Mama?"

Guang Hong beamed at his beautiful girl, reaching up to tease her hair that had Leo's texture but more his color, though it did have a reddish tint, he was noticing more and more, and rubbed a thumb over her cheek- she had his own complexion (minus the freckles, luckily for her). "My pup, oh, lean down here, Mama needs to scent. It smells so funny in here." He encouraged Addie to lean her head down, scenting her forehead tenderly. "Baby, Mama is making a nest here because I'm going to be here a long time. Can I borrow one of your blankets to have right next to my face? I'm going to miss my good pup so much." Addie nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll always be good for Mama and Papa. Should Papa and I go get the things for Mama's nest so you can be comfy and safe?" Addie turned and looked between Guang Hong and Leo, wanting to do something for Guang Hong as she was still feeling unhappy about everything but wanted to put on a brave face for her parents.

Guang Hong sighed- Addie was always like this, she had a stoic streak a mile wide and he knew it came from him, he denied hurting all the time until he and Leo got really close as friends.

"Adelina-" Guang Hong brought her close, scenting and kissing her again because he just had to and it made her giggle. "Baby, I'm so proud of how brave you are. So, so proud. But you don't always have to be, okay? If you're ever scared or sad, Papa is right there, and if you need me he'll bring you to me or you can call me on FaceTime. You're allowed to be sad if you need to, just remember that for me, please?"

Adelina blinked a few times, staring into her Mama's face before small tears spilled from her eyes, she wasn't sobbing but she leaned back and wiped her face with the sleeve of her top. "I just... I want Mama to be okay. I'm sorry Mama."

"Don't be sorry, oh my baby girl..." Guang Hong teared up. "Adelina, there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do to keep you safe. You are safe, so Mama is okay. His body just needs to match up." His voice was a bit hollow at the beginning of his proclamation, but soon grew warm and Guang Hong forced the most genuine smile he could. There's nothing he wouldn't do for his daughter, it's true. 

"I love you Mama. Te amo, wo ai ni." Adelina pressed her forehead against Guang Hong's rubbing her nose against his and purred a little when Leo began to rub her back.

"Addie baby- do you wanna come closer? Have a proper nest with us before you leave?" Guang Hong sounded a little pleading, desperately hoping his little one wasn’t so scared she would hurt him anymore. 

"Of course, Mama!" Adelina laid down, curled up in the middle of the nest as Leo lay down behind his daughter, shifting a bit to get comfortable with the odd position Addie was in on the bed. 

Guang Hong kissed her hair. "You're being very careful, pup. Mama is going to miss you  _ so _ much."

"I don't want to go, Mama "Adelina pouted, reaching for Guang Hong's hand and nuzzling it sweetly, melting both of her parent’s hearts. 

Guang Hong sighed. "Baby, I don't want you to- but Mama… Mama's too hurt to take care of you, baby. And I need to have somewhere to rest. You will always be on my mind and in my heart, like our lullaby, right?" He nuzzled her. "When I'm better I promise: you, Papa and I can all nest together for bedtime for a week. I know it's only for special occasions but I think Mama coming home counts." He kissed her nose.

"You promise?" Adelina leaned back into Leo's chest to look at her Mama's face, eyes watery and her bottom lip quivering slightly. "I wish I could make Mama better now."

Guang Hong teared up too. "Baby, I  _ promise _ ." He normally made it a point never to cry in front of Addie, but he needed her to understand "I  _ love you _ , Adelina, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, and I'm sorry that we have to be apart because of that, but baby, my baby, Mama is so glad he is here. Because if I was not in the hospital, my Addie would be gone." His voice broke. "I couldn't live without you, and neither could your Papa. I need you, baby I  _ need  _ you in my life. Do you understand? Mommy will be in here, and he had to get surgery and it hurt, and..." he looked at Leo. "And Daddy and I have some sad news for you, baby, to talk about. But here is what you need to know- I did all of that, I knew this would happen when I saw that car and I did this anyway. Because I love you more than anything in this world.”

"Te amo, wo ai ni. I love you, Mama. Love you Papa. Will keep you safe." Adelina curled closer into Guang Hong, burying her face onto her mother's shoulder and breathing in his scent. Behind her, Leo was crying silent tears, rubbing soothingly over her back as he ran his fingers through Guang Hong's knotted hair. He sighed before speaking again, ready to get this conversation done with. 

"You remember your Papa’s dog he grew up with, Sol? You loved going to see her and Papa grew up with her- you remember how much we all loved Sol? But Sol was old, she got to live her whole life, and she, she died." Guang Hong was choking on a lump in his throat

"And, you remember when we talked about that, what that means when someone dies?"

"It means they aren't here anymore but they stay here." Adelina pointed to her own heart, slightly confused by the conversation. She missed Sol, she was a good girl and used to give her loving, sloppy kisses all over her little hands, but Mama was right because all the good things about Sol were still in her heart.

Guang Hong nodded. "Honey, when we..." he choked a bit and clutched close to Leo, having trouble continuing for the moment.

Leo rolled, laying on his back and pulling his daughter onto his chest so he could move closer to Guang Hong and nuzzled his husband. "Addie, you know when we told you that babies grow in Mama's belly till they are strong enough and ready to come out to meet Mama and Papa?" Leo tried to continue for Guang Hong, he wasn't really sure how to explain it to his daughter but he would try if it meant taking away the pain caught in his mates throat.

"S-sometimes, the b-babies get sick and, and..." Guang Hong's eyes were clamped shut. "Sometimes God (Leo's family was Catholic, thankfully, so Guang Hong had somewhere to turn here) decides they aren't strong enough to come out of Mama's belly- they would be sick and sad and unhappy if they did." He was trying so hard to hold it together, but he was shaking, and he buried his head in Leo's scent gland.

Leo released calming pheromones, both for his husband and his daughter who was sitting up slightly on his chest and looking startled and upset at her Mama. "M-Mama and Papa are upset, baby, because we had a baby that wasn't as strong as our Addie, her name is Luz, and because she wasn’t strong enough, she died. God took her away to heaven. I know it's scary but we had to tell you because Mama won't be able to come with us to say goodbye to her. So you and I have to be extra b-brave for Mama, okay?" Leo was clutching Guang Hong, trying desperately to get him to calm down and pleading his daughter could understand him. He couldn't fall apart now even though the ache in his chest was almost unbearable.

Guang hong realized perhaps there was more to explain, and pet Leo’s hair gently- it seems like the reality of losing Luz was finally hitting him. "Baby, you were going to have another brother or sister, but they weren't going to live well so God took them back. I'm so sorry baby, and we can try again..." Guang Hong was shaking hard. “We’re going to have more wonderful pups like you, but you’ll get to see them and be with them. Luz is just going to stay in your heart.” 

Leo gripped Adelina and pulled her close to his face, nuzzling his daughter and husband. Adelina was crying now but still seemed confused. "Why did they take them away? It made Mama and Papa sad, we could have fixed them up. I would have been a good big sister for them." She was confused and scared, Adelina had never seen her parents like this but she wanted to help, she buried her face between her parents and clutched onto them the best she could; she wanted to take all their pain away.

"You still can be, remember baby, Luz isn't gone, we just can't see her." Guang hong scented Addie repeatedly, his face was too banged up to really nuzzle her. "We just… it hurts, it does, but it would have hurt so much more to watch Luz have a hard life, wouldn't it?" Guang Hong felt like scum, lying to his child like this."This way we'll always know Luz is happy. It's just hard to say goodbye, because we never got to say hello."

"I'll talk to them for Mama. When we say goodnight I'll say goodnight to Luz for us too so even though they are not here, they can still hear us, like God. Right Mama?" Adelina didn't fully understand what was going on but the concept was there, she had a little sibling she would never meet, but would still love because Mama and Papa did.

Guang Hong nodded. "And whenever you want to talk to them and give them a present, we're going to make a shrine, like the one for Mama's Mama." And then, Guang Hong froze.

He remembered all of the years of grief, of tears, of anger at his mother for leaving him, all of those times he wanted to stop feeling… and he turned and looked at Addie. He was sitting in his mother's place, right now. She had given her life to protect him in a car accident, and died. He had just taken the same risk, and lived. A tear threatened to fall at the thought that maybe, she was out there somewhere, still looking out for him.

He sighed. "I just… I'm sad about Luz, baby. Will you tell them how much I love them when you say goodbye?"

"Of course Mama. I'll tell them about our amazing Mama who is kind and funny and takes very good care of me. Can you say goodbye too, Mama? With the facetime, so you can be there too?" Adelina didn't fully understand how technology worked but she did know she could see and talk to her mother without actually being in the same room with him, or even the same place at all.

"...Mama will try, but my doctor says I have to sleep as much as I can the next few days." He lied, instead of admitting he wouldn't be able to handle it. "But I  _ know _ you'll do a great job, my Addie.”

"I'll do anything for Mama. But Papa will be there with me too. Papa can talk to them for Mama too." Leo had been silently crying for awhile now, he could feel the pain rolling of Guang Hong in waves and he was desperately trying to over power it with his own calming scent, trying to distract himself from his own pain bubbling up and over. Another pup, another perfect little one like Addie, and they had to bury them before ever getting to know them. He would never see this little one, never hear them cry, never hold them or sing to them or make them laugh or tell them how much he loved them… maybe they would have looked like Addie, or maybe completely different. He would never, never know. His child... was dead. 

Guang Hong opened his mouth just as the intercom announced visiting hours were ending, and that only immediate family over the age of 18 could spend the night with a patient. Guang Hong started to panic. "No, no nest.."

"Baby. Baby, breathe. It's okay. I'll talk to the doctors, Phichit and JJ can come with me back home, and then I'll come back with the things you need. They won't want you to panic so I know it'll be fine. Breathe, baby." Leo kissed Guang Hong's forehead and spoke rapidly but softly.

Guang Hong nodded, nosing all over Addie's face, whimpering. "Mama loves you, pup." 

Leo looked at them both, sighing when JJ picked Addie up and waited right outside of the door, giving them time to say goodbye. Leo felt like he was talking around a golf ball in his throat when he looked down at his teary husband and tried to reassure him, 

"You know I wish I could stay with you baby, but I'll be back soon, with  _ everything _ you need for your nest. And, I'll stay here overnight every three days. But as I promised, I'll come with Addie  _ every _ day and you can scent us to your heart's content. I-I love you, Guang Hong." Leo wanted to be strong, he wanted to be strong for his omega, like the alpha he was. But the other part of Leo, the part that was simply Leo wanted to grip to Guang Hong, cry till he had no more tears and never let go. He blinked and wiped away the tears that slipped from his eyes before they could really fall. 

"I love you more than anything, both of you." Guang Hong replied, taking Leo’s hand and simply resting his face against it for a moment before kissing it tenderly. “I’m only a call away, Leo.” He squeezed Leo’s hand and let go. His usually bright and happy husband looked so miserable as he simply swallowed for fear he would burst into tears before turning and approaching the door.

Leo stopped at the door and gave him one last, tearful smile and took Addie from JJ’s arms, Addie calling her goodbyes all the way down the hall, prompting teary giggles from Guang Hong. 

"Te amo. Wo ai ni." He sniffled to an empty room.

* * *

 

[Pandamilo](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) & [virginia](https://guanghongvoice.tumblr.com/) = tumblrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments are always so appreciated and we both make a point of replying :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we have been gone so long buuuut we came back with fluff, smut and like a massive chapter so I hope it is okay <3

Guang Hong sighed, putting his book aside. He'd read it three times in the last four months- not because he didn't have other choices, Leo brought him anything he wanted, but because he loved the story so much. It helped to comfort him through the long nights of pain and loneliness, the only reprives over the past five months having been Leo sleeping over every third night or the FaceTime calls he got from Addie whenever she was home- she called him about anything and everything and he absolutely adored it.

Guang Hong's nurse, Viola, came in, checking on his bandages, bruises, stitches, tubes and pain medication. She looked at Guang Hong and sighed with a shake of her head, he had been here for five months now and she hated that this lovely young man had been here for so long. "Is your lovely husband coming in tonight?"

Guang Hong smiled at her, lowering the cover of his book that he'd been admiring. "He is- just him for tonight. Addie has had a lot of excitement with the holidays, so she needs her sleep." He stretched- more mobile than he was right after the accident (though his back still twinged almost constantly), sighing and smiling at Viola again. "You're not double booked again, are you?"

"Not as far as I know yet but it's still early. Who knows what the night holds- it’s a full moon too, all the madness gets worse at the full moon, I swear. Do you need me to get you anythin,' darlin’? Before I make my rounds?" The nurse beamed at Guang Hong, she enjoyed talking to him and wanted to make him as comfortable as she could while still doing her job.

"No, thank you so much- I hope the rest of your rounds go well." He smiled at her before grabbing a book of sudoku puzzles. "I'll just wait for Leo."’

"Knowin' him he'll be here any minute, he likes to come to the nurses station and tell us aaaaaalll kinds of excuses ‘bout why he is here early _ this _ time.  Don't worry, we tease him for you. The last one was he didn't want the sandwich he brought you to go cold... you found yourself a good one there hun; that boy just can’t stand to be away from you."

Guang Hong giggled. "That's just like him- you should see him when he picks up our daughter from  daycare, he's always there EXACTLY on time and he always carries her to the car." He sighed wistfully. "I've loved him since I was thirteen."

"You're really lucky to have found your mate so young... and for him to be as caring as he is. I really like you two together. Ah, I best be off, call me if you need anything and say hi to your husband for me if I don't see him." The nurse waved as she exited the room, running head first into Leo in the doorway. "Oh, speak of the devil. Hello Leo, he's waiting for you."

Guang Hong waved her off pleasantly, and completely lit up when he saw Leo, sitting up and waving for him to come close. "Oh, Shizi..."

"Guang Hong!" Leo beamed, he was here literally everyday, twice if he could manage it but he still felt his heart flutter in excitement at being around his mate. "I missed you."

Guang Hong smiled. "I missed you too." It was especially hard when he was in pain to not have Leo around. "Had a bad time with physical therapy."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry." Leo came to the side of Guang Hong's bed. "Can I come into your beautiful nest?" Leo gave an endearing but lopsided grin; he knew he could just hop in and Guang Hong would be fine but he liked to ask and not shuffle important things needlessly.

Guang Hong nodded, moving over. "Only if you're going to snuggle me a _ lot _ . I'm cold and uncuddled." He pouted. Guang Hong felt… weird lately, now that he was feeling so much better. He just felt… jumpy all the time, finicky, and now he felt like he needed Leo's arms around him desperately.

Leo brightened, "Of course I'll cuddle, it's all I had planned for tonight." Leo clambered onto the bed and pulled Guang Hong into his chest, nuzzling his scent gland and exposing own neck and running his teeth lightly over Guang Hong exposed neck. "Love you so much. Missed you so much."

Guang Hong shuddered, slick starting to mark his thighs.  _ Oh. _ "Mmmm, only cuddles? That's all I get?" Guang Hong pouted again, posing to push his breasts together a bit. "No kisses?"

"Kisses are a given when it comes to cuddling you." Leo's voice was slightly gruff, he could smell Guang Hong's arousal and it made him groan. He pulled away from Guang Hong's neck and kissed his mate, pressing his tongue into his mouth and swirling it, moaning when Guang Hong's taste filled his mouth.

Guang Hong moaned, pulling the curtains around the bed for privacy. "Love, did you happen to close the door and pull the curtain on the door’s window shut?"

"Course." Leo chuckled; it had been awhile for them and he missed Guang Hong's mouth on his too much. He wanted to kiss and please his omega as much as he could.

Guang Hong grinned, nipping at Leo's lips. "We need to be very, very careful. But I need you, I didn't even realize how much I missed you through all of the pain." Now that he was really healing, Guang Hong’s sexual desires had come roaring back, demanding Leo at any cost. But when Leo moved in closer, his libido calmed. Leo would never deny him, Guang Hong knew. Leo didn’t know how to. 

"It's okay baby, I'm here now." Leo nuzzled Guang Hong's scent gland, groaning. "And you smell fantastic." 

Guang Hong blushed, folding in on himself shyly. "I do? I um… haven't really been able to shave at all, so… I'm not what you're used to.” Usually, Guang Hong was borderline obsessive about grooming. He nuzzled Leo's scent gland, nipping it teasingly, sweeping over the little bite with his tongue. "Oh… you smell  _ amazing _ … those gauze pads I had stopped smelling like you a while ago." He pouted; he’d had to throw the scent-soaked bits of gauze away a couple of weeks ago. He hadn’t re-bitten Leo in the meantime as Leo had acquired a nasty spider bite on his neck, but it had finally healed. 

Leo slipped off Guang Hong’s hospital gown, lovingly stroking his pale, stubbly thighs and admiring his hard, gorgeous little cocklet and the shine of moisture marking the curls around the lips of his pussy. In a way, this was even more exciting, not being able to see all of him- it was a tease, a delicious one. "Even unshaved you are still the most  _ stunning _ omega I have ever seen. Do you want to bite me again, babe?" Leo tilted his head, tantalizingly offering his exposed scent gland, running his hands over Guang Hong's body lightly, lingering over his nipples, his thumbs rolling all over Guang Hong’s velvety areolas, moving inward to the sensitive little nubs that drew cries from his husband. 

"Right now, I just want you to touch me, please, I’m satisfied with this." Guang Hong buried his nose in Leo’s scent gland and then raised his hips as his cocklet grew. "Mmph- you, you should have warned me you were wearing your hair down. You know what that does to me, you're so mean...." He blushed; Leo’s hair was down to his ass and it was absolutely gorgeous (which Guang Hong rightfully took credit for as he was the one brushing, conditioning, and oiling Leo’s hair. Leo did the same for him, but his own hair was only down a little past his shoulders). 

Leo chuckled, "I can put it up if you need but I thought it will give you something to tug at while I suck on your pretty little cocklet." Leo spoke low into his ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth.

"Fuck, it’s not often you talk so dirty to me, baby, I feel spoiled… do you want me to cum before you've even touched me?" Guang Hong joked, panting, leaning in to kiss Leo passionately, framing his face gently with his hands and starting with soft, open mouthed kisses that quickly turned into something more frantic, their jaws rolling as their tongues brushed together and Guang Hong nipped and pulled at Leo’s lower lip, causing him to groan and pull away. 

“I want you to cum as many times as I can make you, if that’s something you’re interested in.” Leo said against Guang Hong’s kiss-swollen lips, causing his husband to shudder as his hand snuck down to tease the tip of Guang Hong’s cocklet with just the pad of his index finger. 

Guang Hong gasped, rubbing against Leo's hand, turning his head to offer his neck and ear to Leo’s teeth. "Holy shit I've missed how good you are, baby boy." Leo groaned in reply, his teeth and tongue already working over the sensitive flesh of Guang Hong’s neck, enjoying the soft heat and Guang Hong’s pulse against his tongue.

"I'll be so good for you, Daddy." Leo pulled back from Guang Hong's neck and crushed their lips together, lapping at his mouth, begging for entry with a whine deep in his throat.

Guang Hong believed Leo entirely and was not about to deny him anything, opening his mouth wide and purring hard as their tongues brushed, sighing and emitting a thick scent of contentment. "Oh, I've missed you so much… I even get possessive around the nurses when they talk about how handsome you are.” He’d actually growled at one of them, but she had the good sense to look a little ashamed, thankfully.

Leo growled, low in his throat. "I'm yours, only yours, Daddy." Leo pushed his face into Guang Hong's scent gland, sucking harshly and marking him as his as well.

Guang Hong giggled, a sound Leo'd hardly heard for months, and sighed, content... even a little teary. "I'm so happy, Leo… you can bite if you want to, baby. My nurse says it's fine as long as we're letting our skin heal completely between bites. Leo, soon we'll have mating scars." He squeezed Leo's hand excitedly at the prospect.

"Only if you bite me too. I want to taste you as you taste me." Leo licked at Guang Hong's scent gland, dragging his teeth light and teasingly over it.

Guang Hong immediately latched onto Leo's scent gland, his canines digging into Leo's neck.

Leo groaned loudly, shuddering before sinking his teeth into Guang Hong's neck. Leo felt the pleasure pulse through him with every beat of his heart with the taste of the man he loved on his lips. He moaned loudly before pulling back and licking over Guang Hong's neck. He only realised he had made an utter mess of his jeans when he shifted back to kiss a noticeably surprised Guang Hong’s lips. 

"H-have you not been, um… that was fast… just from my scent?" Guang Hong was blushing, more than usual, his freckles nearly vanished completely. 

Leo whimpered, shuddering next to Guang Hong and panting. "I-I tried. Couldn't. It felt wrong without you, my hands are too big and my body was too cold and my lips were unkissed; whenever I imagined anything having to do with lovemaking I just ended up missing you." Leo curled closer to Guang Hong, kissing the wound he left on his neck. "Plus, you taste so good Daddy, perfect omega. Can... can I taste more?"

"Oh, sweet boy, of course you can, I'm so sorry you're all pent up like this." Guang Hong brushed his hands through Leo's hair soothingly. "I would say 'you need to learn to satisfy yourself without me' but I would be a hypocrite and I might actually be soaking through this mattress." Guang Hong had hardly been aroused until recently, and even then he was too tired to masturbate and it was never as good without Leo. 

Leo keened at Guang Hong's words, rutting against him. "Love you. Can I touch you, Daddy?"

Guang Hong kissed his head. "Baby, you may, but be _ gentle _ , okay, alpha?" He figured it was Leo's alpha that was so eager, just hungry after being denied for so long.

"Of course, Daddy. I'll be so good for you." Leo smiled and kissed Guang Hong sweetly, pressing his lips softly to Guang Hong's for a few minutes before pulling back and kissing more forcefully but not too hard down to Guang Hong's chest, kissing his breasts and taking his nipple into his mouth, sucking, while reaching down to push the gown up so he could play with Guang Hong's cocklet.

"Oh my GOD… qing, qing qing qing-please, more, oh, my _ Leo _ ..." Guang Hong tugged Leo's hair as he'd recommended earlier, groaning and resisting rolling his hips, settling for draping his legs over Leo's shoulders.

"You're so pretty. I love you." Leo moved further down Guang Hong, taking his cocklet into his mouth and sucking while one of his hands played with Guang Hong's nipple and the other teased Guang Hong's leaking, wet pussy. Leo moaned as his finger circled Guang Hong’s vaginal opening before he pulled off the cocklet in his mouth to lick at his own fingers, groaning at the taste before taking the cocklet back in his mouth and let his fingers wander once more.

"I, I love you too, Leo, but I can't do anything for you while you're down there, baby-AH!" he gasped when his cocklet was suddenly back in Leo's mouth. "You, I, it's really been this bad for you?" Guang Hong supposed it was natural for his situation that he himself hadn't been aroused until just recently- he'd been in pain. But even though Leo's libido was fairly normal, he usually wanted more contact with Guang Hong than this- he was big on intimacy in general, and especially intimacy during sex. It wasn’t unusual for Leo to go right for his cocklet, but to not take a minute to kiss him or hold his hand while he worked or anything, he must have had a  _ really _ frustrating five months- they'd only been able to give one another orgasms via rushed handjobs seven times throughout that entire period.

Leo pulled back, crawling back up his mates body until his was hovering over him. "I miss your taste. Your smell. Your warmth. The way you look when you wake up in the morning. The way you smile quietly while you make Addie breakfast. Your breath on my neck while we sleep. Your touch. Your kisses. Guang Hong... I miss every single thing about you and I want to make you feel so amazing that you cry... and beg... tell me what to do for you... Daddy." Leo's eyes were full of affection as he shifted his weight while he spoke, cupping Guang Hong's cheek before leaning closer and whispering the last few words of his question, dropping a soft kiss to Guang Hong's unbitten scent gland.

Guang Hong actually felt flustered for the first time in his Daddy role. Even the first time they tried this he was more confident, but something about Leo right now was turning Guang Hong into a quivering mess. "I-I, you...” he took a moment to breathe deeply before he turned his head with shaky confidence, nipping at Leo's lips. "This, all of this, how much do you want it? How much do you want  _ me _ , Leo? Hm?" He licked over Leo's bottom lip, before nipping his ear and tugging harshly at his hair. "Answer me."

A low growl ripped from Leo's throat, long and unbidden. "So much. Please, I want you." Leo nipped back, grinding his hips down onto Guang Hong's thigh. "So pretty, so fucking hot, fuck I want you."

" _ Want _ ? Just  _ want _ ?" Guang Hong raised an eyebrow. "You don't  _ need _ me? You don't  _ worship _ me?" He tutted his tongue and stroked his hand over Leo's long, long hair at a slow, even pace. “Don't you worship me, Leo? Haven't I saved you?' He asked, his voice quiet and pleasant.

"Of course, Daddy. You are  _ everything _ . I always need you. Want to please you. Want your hands on me; I love you  _ so much _ . Just tell me what to do for you and I'll do it." Leo nuzzled Guang Hong's neck, trying not to jut his hips into his mate, kissing sweetly at his neck, a soft whine in his throat.

Guang Hong smiled, answer low and saccharine, " _ Good boy. _ " he paused. "This may be a risk, but I haven't seen you shirtless in months, so please? Shirt off, and then I want to kiss you. But not your mouth." Guang Hong squeezed Leo's cock gently, as it was already pulsing and twitching in his hand… Leo must have done _ nothing _ when it came to masturbation… which was not really like him, either. Then again, it's one thing to relax and enjoy yourself when everything in your life is fine- it's another thing to try to relax and enjoy yourself when your husband is in the hospital after being hit by a car and you have a young, energetic pup to take care of.

Leo tugged at his shirt, throwing it over his head onto the floor somewhere before pressing a kiss to Guang Hong's lips roughly. Unbuttoning his pants, Leo shifted up before pausing, "Where do you want me, Daddy?"

Guang Hong hummed. "In the nest, turn around, scoot up to my face." He beckoned, eager to hear Leo moan.

"Turn... you want my arse?" Leo was slightly shocked but eager to please and do whatever Guang Hong wanted, Leo was already slightly shuddering under his eyes.

"It's been a while and I know how much you like it, why not? You've told me you like this even better than having my mouth on your cock, and I want to make my baby feel  _ good _ , so come  _ here _ , baby boy."

Leo whined, kissing Guang Hong before tugging off his pants, keeping his briefs around his knees and presenting his arse to Guang Hong, shuddering before Guang Hong even touched him. "Please Daddy, you always make me feel so  _ good. _ I love your mouth, it's perfect."

Guang Hong smiled and didn't waste any time, kissing and nipping at one of Leo's cheeks before parting them and licking a wide stripe over his hole. "Oh, baby's quivering..." He smirked, teasing his finger around Leo's rim before flicking his tongue over his pucker.

"Fuck... Daddy please more... f-feels so good. Your tongue is so hot." Leo groaned, absently pushing his arse back into the warmth of Guang Hong's mouth. "Do... do I taste good Daddy?"

Guang Hong purred, sucking against Leo's hole before kissing it almost chastely. "You do, baby boy, you always do. Do you _ feel _ good?" Guang Hong licked his palm and took Leo's cock in hand as he kissed his pucker like he'd kiss his mouth, moaning against it as he stroked him. "I want you to feel good, baby, I want it so badly."

"Good. Fuck, Daddy it feels so good!" Leo pushed his face into the mattress to stifle an almost-scream when Guang Hong wrapped his hand around his cock. Leo rutted back and forth, unsure if he wanted to fuck into Guang Hong's face or hand.

Guang Hong chose that moment to give Leo's cock a loving squeeze before releasing it and using his hands to spread Leo wide open. He slipped his tongue inside of Leo, opening his mouth as wide as he could and pressing as close as he could possibly manage, moaning loudly once his tongue was fully seated inside of Leo. He took a breath and tried to focus, rubbing his tongue up and a bit to the side- he knew exactly where to go after doing this so many times. He rubbed over Leo's prostate with his tongue and hummed, sucking firmly.

Leo bit down on his own arm to muffle his screams, grinding back into Guang Hong's mouth. "Fu-fuck, Daddy. So good. Holy shiiiit." Leo whined as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach. "Daddy, can I suck you, can I suck your pretty c-cocklet and put my fingers inside you? I want Daddy to feel good too." Leo was whimpering as he spoke, knees shaking underneath him.

Guang Hong sighed before nodding, trying his best to focus on Leo, fucking him with his tongue for a minute or so before going harder with his fingers- he needed more relief for his baby, Leo was so riled up it was actually making him sad. He felt like he'd failed as a partner, even if it wasn't his fault he wasn't able to help Leo sexually. 

Leo whined around Guang Hong's cocklet, pushing his fingers into Guang Hong. It was only about two minutes before Leo had to pull back, still pressing his fingers into Guang Hong, adding a third but whining loudly. "Daddy... Daddy, fuck. Fuck, you... I'm... cum..."

Guang Hong nodded, fucking directly at his prostate. "Cum, cum for me baby, right now."

Leo came with a loud moan at Guang Hong's command, spilling onto Guang Hong's chest, hot and sticky. Leo continued to press his fingers into Guang Hong as he collected himself out to take Guang Hong's cocklet back into his mouth, swirling his tongue lazily while his fingers were rough and dragged along the walls of Guang Hong's pussy.

Guang Hong gasped- he'd felt what Leo was doing before, but he'd been so focused on making Leo cum that he hadn't let himself enjoy it. He pushed his hips up to Leo weakly with a whine- his g-spot being hit over and over again, he started to cry tears of frustration after a few minutes. "Wish it was your cock..." he moaned, trying to move and get some more stimulation somehow, rubbing at his nipples.

"It can be... I can fuck you, please Daddy, I want you to cum for me so bad. If you need my cock, use it." Leo panted against Guang Hong's thighs, distressed that he wasn't pleasing his mate like he should.

"What? How could you-" Guang Hong reached for Leo's cock and Leo was right, he  _ was _ ready for another round; he was completely hard and Guang Hong felt a drop of precum against his thumb. Then it hit him, and he felt like an idiot- but then again, smells were all muddled together in the hospital and it was a rule that you had to wear scent blockers here, so he didn't smell it at first, but..."Leo, baby, you haven't been keeping an eye on your calendar."

Leo pulled away to stare at Guang Hong, turning to curl into his side and pant against Guang Hong. "I-I no... I have been so distracted, need you. I missed you. Carino." Leo whined.

"Leo, baby, my love, my everything, you can't rut here." Guang Hong had tears in his eyes from the distress he was sure Leo was feeling… “We caught this early, so we can have a few more minutes together, can’t we?” He didn’t want Leo to be rutting away from him. He couldn’t imagine how lonely that would be. 

Leo wriggled closer to Guang Hong, pushing his face into his scent gland and whining. "I... I don't want to leave you. I don't want to have one without you. Our bed will smell like you but you won't be there." 

Leo growled at himself at just the thought of getting out of Guang Hong's bed before his eyes refocused on his mate, so pretty and sweet….he couldn’t risk hurting him more. Leo threw himself out of the bed, backing away from Guang Hong with so much effort it was painful. "Baby... I have to... I... if I stay any longer I won't be able to leave and I can't be releasing rut pheromones in a hospital... Guang Hong, I love you. I don't want to leave." Leo was having fifty million thoughts all at once and his brain was desperately fighting his own body that wanted nothing more then to cling desperately to his mate. He walked over to his overnight bag and tugged on his pants, looking to see where he’d tossed his shirt.

Leo smelled so good, Guang Hong was in so much pain, he didn't want to be alone and Leo had only just arrived, he couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving. Reacting without thinking he scented all of the distress he could and pleaded, "Don't go, Leo!" He hit his nurse's call button, hoping maybe they had an emergency injection.    
  
Alphas fighting one another was an unfortunately common occurrence, even if they were friends or family, and the cause was usually rut. Rut pheromones made alphas more aggressive and territorial; in freshly presented alphas this was incredibly dangerous. There had always been herbal remedies and some hormonal medicines that could prevent rut or stop it altogether (this was primarily developed for transgender folk who weren’t comfortable with their secondary gender).

Now, Guang Hong had also heard (from JJ, who had seen quite a few fights in his time) that there was this ‘magic’ injection they gave him when he was brought into the ER after some disgusting male alpha made lewd comments about Phichit’s body- apparently the comments had not ceased after a request for them to stop, which was shortly followed by a punch in the face. That aside, he and the other alpha were apparently given a medication that cut their ruts short so they could dispel the situation as quickly as possible. Couldn’t they do something similar for Leo? 

Leo dug his nails into his thighs to stay put, eyes searching Guang Hong's face as he whimpered. "Omega..."

Viola unlocked the door and rushed in. A crying Guang Hong explained the situation as Viola paged a doctor, it was clear Leo was in rut, the smell was enough and the growl he was giving off when Viola first neared Guang Hong was the second. As soon as the doctor entered the room she looked over Leo, directing Viola to the cabinet to grab an injection as they strong armed Leo (they dealt with alphas often) and injecting him. "There. No rut- but it won't really kick in until tomorrow. I will make sure you don't have any visitors, and you be careful. Guang Hong, baby, be very careful and you should be okay and you,” Viola turned back to Leo with as pointed finger, “Do not rough up your mate, be a good alpha and take care of him.” She scolded as the doctor chuckled before exiting together.

Leo was still curled away from Guang Hong in the corner of the room, a low whine rumbling in his chest. "Guang Hong... I want you... I-I can't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I love you." He was so utterly conflicted, his brain was telling him to stay away but everything else in him was screaming,  _ mate, knot, claim, omega _ .

"Leo, listen to me." Alphas were powerful when commanding their omegas, so when an omega needed something done, they had to be even fiercer. "You heard the nurse. I'll be fine." He positioned himself at the edge of his nest, tipping his hips (and trying not to wince) as he started to play with his pussy, rubbing himself and groaning against the pressure. "Leo, aren't you interested in what I'm doing?"

Leo growled, loud, needy and feral. "Omega." He came around to the end of Guang Hong's nest, sliding his hands along the inside of Guang Hong's thighs. Leo slide down onto his knees, head tilted up to look into Guang Hong's face, panting as his smell became almost intoxicating. "How can I please you?"

"Do whatever you want to do to me most. Now, Alpha. I want you to feel good." Guang Hong tugged his hair a bit.

Leo groaned at the pull to his hair. "Keep doing that while I eat you out, Daddy?" Leo leaned forward, kissing and sucking on Guang Hong's thigh but not moving all the way forward until he had permission. A low rumble already vibrating in his chest with his pupils dilated and wide.

"Yes baby, and I'll use both hands." Guang Hong smiled, reaching with both hands to root his hands in Leo's hair and tug to show him he meant business.

Leo growled, biting softly into Guang Hong's thigh before turning and pushing his tongue into Guang Hong's pussy. His hips jutted up, filling his mouth with his mate’s slick and he sucked on Guang Hong's pussy in response, slurping greedily.

Guang Hong gasped, pulling Leo as close as he could, trying to make sure he didn't tug on his hair too hard- though to be honest, Leo probably wouldn't care right now. "Th-that's the thing you want to d-do most right now?" He asked, panting as his heart felt like it was beating through his chest.

Leo didn't bother responding and simply moaned into Guang Hong's pussy. Then he wrapped one of his arms around Guang Hong's thigh and shifted it onto his shoulder, using his other hand to reach up and twist lightly on Guang Hong's nipple.

Guang Hong hissed- Leo really was getting one up on him here- he hadn't expected this at all, he'd expected Leo to fuck him senseless the moment he gave the word. He’d suspected this for a long time, but now that Leo’s rut was off guard and unplanned he was able to see his alpha unprepared and unguarded, so he could confirm his suspicions. Maybe… Leo's alpha didn't  _ need _ domination, not really.

No, what Leo's alpha needed the most was to provide for his family. This desperate need to please Guang Hong, who began to cum, biting down on his fist hard enough to draw blood to prevent from screaming, was only one small example among many of Leo’s need to gratify. "Baby, baby I came, come up here and let me breathe." Guang Hong panted, before whimpering. "Oh, I bit myself too hard."

Leo groaned at the rush of slick in his mouth, looking up to watch Guang Hong's face and panicking slightly when he saw blood on his mate's hand. Leo clambered up to Guang Hong's face, dropping a kiss to his scent gland before taking Guang Hong's hand into his softly and kissing, licking over the wound, whining low in his throat in sadness at his mate’s pain.

“ _ Oh _ , oh honey no don't whine, I'm okay- I just feel a little embarrassed." Guang Hong smiled, his hair (which he had washed that morning in preparation for tonight- if he couldn't shave his body how he preferred he would do whatever he could to look good for Leo, who was literally always flawless- well, except for his dry feet) fell attractively over his shoulder, his face especially flushed from his orgasm. "Can I have a kiss before we start again? I'm sorry, I know you need to knot, we can right after… I just, I want to kiss my husband."

"Want to kiss you too..." Leo groaned, he was hard, achingly so, the tip of his cock poking out of his pants and resting against his stomach, but he still had some semblance of control over himself, hanging by a thread he was clinging to desperately. He stood and put both his hands over Guang Hong's cheeks, leaning forward and pressing their lips together softly and sweet to start, cradling Guang Hong’s head to give him a nice long kiss. 

Guang Hong sighed at the sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around Leo. "We can keep kissing, love, but come here, come home now and stop making such a mess of yourself." Guang Hong smiled against his lips, rolling his hips against Leo's gently. "Now baby, please? Be a good boy, Leo." He purred, biting Leo’s earlobe impishly. 

Leo growled, pressing lips more forcefully against Guang Hong's and rutting his cock against Guang Hong. "Want to knot you. So pretty. I'll be good, promise." Leo panted, taking his cock in his hand and guiding the tip to Guang Hong's wet hole. "So pretty." Leo knew, in the back of his mind, that Guang Hong was self-conscious of himself unshaven. However, to Leo, rut brain or no, his mate was still the most beautiful thing he’d had ever seen and he was going to compliment Guang Hong as many times as it took to make him see it.

Guang Hong was indeed blushing, clearly affected by the compliments. "You're staring..." He whimpered as he was penetrated, feeling a little impatient. "Don't you want to fuck me?" He whined, internally squeezing Leo's cock like a vice. “You’re taking so long, Alpha, I  _ want _ you…” 

"Yes. But you're beautiful. Missed admiring my omega." Leo lend forward as he bottomed out inside of Guang Hong, grinding his hips against his mate and kissing his neck. Leo slid his hands over Guang Hong's thighs, stomach, arms and back, just touching everywhere over his omega without fucking into him yet. Leo knew he was close to losing it, close to simply fucking Guang Hong hard and fast and knotting deep inside him but first he wanted to make his omega feel all the love and affection he hadn't been able to properly give him in weeks- _ months,  _ actually (though it felt like years, sometimes).

Guang Hong panted as Leo's hands went everywhere and whined- he was more worried about Leo’s needs than his own. "But Shizi, you're in rut, don't you feel like you need to calm down?" He ran his hands through Leo's hair, sighing. "Oh, I love you, Leo."

"Guang Hong, I love you too." Leo whispered before pulling out and slamming back into Guang Hong with a grind of his hips, groaning loudly as his eyes rolled back and he began fucking into him, growling and sucking on Guang Hong's neck. Leo gripped his mate's hips, keeping him steady and careful not to shuffle Guang Hong too much even though he was quickly losing himself to the pleasure of abusing his omega's g-spot with every drag and push of his alpha cock.

Guang Hong whimpered and bit into Leo's shoulder to muffle his noises before patting his unbitten gland, signalling Leo should bite him there. "You get too lou-" was what he managed before having to clamp his teeth back into Leo's shoulder.

Leo groaned as Guang Hong bit into him, fucking into his mate roughly before he bent forward and sucked harshly on Guang Hong's undamaged scent gland. Leo dug in his teeth, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to keep him quiet as he panted through his nose and sucked on the neck offered to him. Leo moved one hand from Guang Hong's hip and began twisting his nipple between his fingers lightly.

Guang Hong keened against Leo's neck as he came again, his fingernails digging hard into Leo's back, digging into the flesh as he contracted around Leo, his eyes closed, completely lost to the sensation and smell and presence of his alpha.

Leo pulled off of Guang Hong's neck as he came, pressing his lips to Guang Hong's as his knot started to swell. "Fuck, babe. I l-love it when you cum. Cum more for me. Cum while I knot you and fill you up omega. Want to fill you up with my pups again. Your belly was so pretty all swollen with my seed." Leo's words were practically a growl as he continued to pound Guang Hong through his orgasm.

Guang Hong teared up a bit and tried to shake off not only the pain from the hard fuck, but the hurt of what Leo had just said to him- that was the rut talking, that was the rut talking. He had told Leo, after thinking about it, that he needed some time before they decided to think about having another pup and just focus on Addie for now. He clung to Leo and just nodded, trying not to cry and not think about it, don't think about it… but what would Luz have looked like? What would she have thought about him? Would she have gotten along with Addie? He had grown quiet and just pulled on Leo's hair, hoping desperately that he would knot.

Leo, even in the middle of blissed out rut, he could smell the slight distressed mood of his omega- he’d long been so tuned in to Guang Hong’s moods that he could tell how his mate was feeling from their bond alone, sometimes, which had always amazed Guang Hong. Leo pushed Guang Hong back, stilling his hips and taking Guang Hong's face in his hands, shaking his own head back and forth before biting his own forearm harshly, the fog in his brain clearing as he looked back at Guang Hong, blood dripping from his lips. "Guang Hong?" Leo rasped, concern written on his face but not pulling out or moving away from his mate.

The fog cleared and his own words came crashing down on him in a wave of painful realization as he gathered Guang Hong closer in his arms before the teary omega could answer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Leo kissed over Guang Hong's face, releasing calming pheromones even as his cock hurt from the sudden attempt Leo made at stamping down his own need to cum. Taking care of his mate was always Leo's priority, even when he felt like this.

Guang Hong took a deep breath. "It's okay, we're here, we're together. I love you." He kissed Leo deeply, gently placing his hand on Leo's face and caressing his cheekbone with his thumb, licking away the blood.

Leo kissed back, pushing his hands into Guang Hong's hair softly so he could hold him gently against his body and whining quietly in the back of his throat. Leo opened his eyes and looked down at Guang Hong in his arms, a small sad smile on his lips as he spoke. "I love you Guang Hong. S-so much more than you know. You are everything to me. You and Addie. And your body because you d-drive me crazy with it. But even if you never let me touch you again, I'd still love you, still need you."

Guang Hong growled at Leo-the notion that Guang Hong wouldn’t let Leo touch him was simply ludicrous- before breaking into a purr, "You know I can't live without you. That's why we're bonded. I want you to knot me, I want my mate,  _ please _ just give me my mate." He buried his head in Leo's hair and sniffled. "Please?" It was a bit manipulative of Guang Hong's omega, but it was a side of him that was always determined to get Leo what he needed, and right now Leo needed to cum. 

Leo gasped and dug his nails slightly into Guang Hong's hair, pulling him back and crushing their lips together roughly, stuttering his hips into motion. Leo decided that rather than muffling himself on Guang Hong's neck he was going to do it by forcing his tongue into his omega's mouth with a growl. This proved to be a very favorable move as his gorgeous omega shivered and melted against him, pushing his hips to meet Leo’s. Leo picked things up, moving in rhythm with Guang Hong. It wasn't as forceful as before (but it still wasn't slow), before he felt the distinct swell of his knot. Leo used one hand to reach down and slowly pull at Guang Hong's cocklet, needing to make his mate feel as good as he felt inside of him.

Guang Hong gasped and moaned, digging his fingernails into Leo’s back and just letting Leo do whatever he wanted, kissing him back and sighing with contentment. He felt rather submissive right now, with Leo all growly and bristly. His loving, lighthearted alpha was almost never aggressive, so seeing him that way always caught Guang Hong off guard- in the best way, of course. He almost cried out with a brush of Leo’s rough fingers against his slit, but he bit down on his lower lip and muffled the noise, self-conscious of their setting.

Leo rolled his hips into Guang Hong, pulling back and kissing his neck, a growl rumbling in his chest as he rubbed Guang Hong's cocklet a little faster. "I don't care who hears, I want to hear you. I want to make you feel good so I can give you my knot, Omega."

Guang Hong whined. "You're so greedy- _ oh _ ..."

"Only for you." Leo grinned, his knot swelling faster as he continued to fuck into Guang Hong's pussy, Leo reached down and gripped Guang Hong's arse so he had a better angle to pound into his g-spot.

"N-gh!" Guang Hong held onto Leo as close as he could without hurting himself. "Please, please, Leo, knot me… want the knot, want  _ more _ ..."

"Cum for me?" Leo sounded desperate, pleading as his knot formed and he thrust one final sharp snap on his hips to push completely into Guang Hong, groaning loudly as he spilled hot and wet into his mate.

"I-a-alr-mmph!" Despite Guang Hong's attempt at a protest, he bowed to Leo's will and came as his lover requested, whimpering into his shoulder, his whole body quivering while he did. Aftershocks shook his frame as he came down, still clinging to Leo, his hold only relaxing when the orgasm was finally through with him. 

"Perfect, _ perfect _ ... Guang Hong, I love you. I'm sorry." Leo panted, slowly lowering Guang Hong's back to the bed, stroking his face and trailing kisses to every part of his body he could reach, careful not to shift his hips too much as he shivered, his cock still pumping cum into Guang Hong, who gasped as the stimulation began to raise his arousal again, trying to breathe and keep calm as his sensitive pussy was pumped fuller and fuller until it finally ceased and they could talk, forehead to forehead. 

"Silly, why are you sorry?" Guang Hong hummed happily, feeling utterly spoiled while enjoying the attentions of his alpha nonetheless, nuzzling Leo anywhere he could until it hit him why his alpha was apologizing. He just shook his head in reply, his voice going quiet. "No, no, it's okay. I just need time." Leo nodded like he understood. 

"I know… but I'm still sorry I upset you. I love you. I missed you so much. Sh-shit... this feels so right. N-not just the knot. Just being this  _ close  _ to you." Leo nuzzled Guang Hong lazily, curling around his mate happily. "Te amo."

Guang Hong gave a little chuckle. "I know what you mean. And not quite so tight, baby, please?" He smiled to show no harm was done, winding Leo's hair around his finger, before giving a sigh of exhaustion.

"Sorry..." Leo mumbled, purring happily at the sensation of Guang Hong's fingers in his hair. "Sleep... can you lay on your side?" Leo sat up slightly to look at Guang Hong, attempting to shake of the sleep threatening to pull him under.

Guang Hong nodded hesitantly, preemptively hitting his pain button as he knew he was going to be uncomfortable soon. As long as he could just last with Leo until tomorrow when that injection kicked in and delayed his rut… hopefully this would be enough. "I love you, Leo."

"Would... would it be better if you laid on top of me…? I hate this. I don't want to hurt you." Leo whined and kissed Guang Hong's cheeks. "I love you." The sadness in his voice nearly broke Guang Hong’s heart- how lucky he was to be loved so much by this wonderful, wonderful man. 

Guang Hong nodded. "Maybe, I think so. Thank you for thinking of me." He smiled, kissing his adorable alpha on the nose. 

Leo smiled, tugging his pants off and wiping himself off with them before placing them in his overnight bag and climbing into the bed as carefully as he could, lying on his back and smiling as Guang Hong shifted to lie on top of him, stomach-to-stomach. He rubbed soft, soothing circles over his mate’s back (careful of his injuries, having memorized every sore spot on Guang Hong’s body by now) and continued to purr in contentment. "Love you, my handsome Omega."

Guang Hong purred back, pulling a blanket over them and tucking his chin over it. "Sleepy, as always?" He teased, kissing Leo's jaw. 

"Mmmm. It's ‘cause it's hard to sleep without you. You're so warm." Leo leaned into the kisses and smiled lopsidedly, his eyes closed. “And it’s nighttime, that’s when people sleep.” 

Guang Hong shook his head gently, giggling, "No, it's because you're _ always _ sleepy after sex, like an old man, and you always have been." He booped Leo on the nose, his eyes teasing. Leo was always sleepy after an orgasm- when he was younger and had a particularly intense one he would nod off almost against his will unless he had a coffee right after. Guang Hong started keeping Leo’s favorite brand of canned espresso in his room’s mini-fridge, right next to the ice packs. However, Leo’s control had gotten much better as he’d matured. Guang Hong just loved to tease. 

"Here I am being sweet and you're  _ insulting _ me... I really do missed you." Leo laughed, cuddling into Guang Hong and still refusing to open his eyes.

Guang Hong kissed his nose then, before nuzzling his cheek. "I am not- I’m  _ teasing _ you. You like it when I tease you and you know it, you big ball of sunshine." He hummed. "You can go to sleep, you know, it's okay. I'll just read until I can sleep too."

"I'll stay awake with you." Leo stated, even though he knew as well as Guang Hong he was basically already asleep at this point and fighting it was utterly futile.

"No baby, you won't." Guang Hong giggled, picking up his book and turning to where he'd left off. "It's ok baby, you're a calm sleeper, I'll just stay right here. Sleep, Leo."

"Don't leave me." Leo mumbled, already half asleep as his steady circles over Guang Hong's back slowed to a stop. "Need you, always."

"Oh Leo..." Guang Hong kissed his sleepy husband’s jaw as he babbled his half-asleep nonsense-though it was most definitely warranted, considering he almost had left Leo when he’d been hit. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise you. Not ever.” Even if Leo couldn’t see him, he’d always be with him. He kissed Leo again. "You need sleep, Shizi."

"Love you, my husband." Leo smiled and kissed the air in front of him, too sleepy to actually lean forward and kiss Guang Hong.

Guang Hong giggled. "And I love you, Leo. Now sleep, or I’ll go somewhere else." He teased, petting Leo’s hair.

Leo couldn't respond, but his arms tightened slightly around his mate as he drifted off into slumber.

*****

Guang Hong awoke to his nurse taking his vitals and blushed horribly, apologizing frantically for his and Leo's decorum, but she only smiled and commented that sleeping on top of Leo had probably been perfect for his injured back and they should keep him around.

Leo stirred when he sensed distress from his omega, in his half asleep state and senses still filled with Guang Hong he hadn't noticed the nurse in the room or opened his eyes. "What's wrong love, I'm right here, you uncomfortable?"

"Leo, I'm just talking to the nurse." Guang Hong waved to her as she left the room. "And actually, you're in the perfect spot. This way I don't actually have to sleep on my back. Ugh… we're going to have so many medical bills from this."

"It's okay, we’ll sort it all... did you just say the nurse was in here?" Leo carefully sat up properly and looked down at his mate, eyes wide and cheeks flushing with embarrassment before a slight growl rumbled in his throat. "They didn't see you, did they?" Leo's arms wrapped around Guang Hong as he looked at him protectively.

Guang Hong giggled. "Probably the vague shape of me, but I put a blanket on us before I fell asleep. And Leo, all of the nurses on this floor have seen me naked- you don't get any privacy in a hospital.”

The rational, sensible part of Leo's brain was well aware of this, but the sleep-fogged, still-in-rut brain was definitely not. Leo wrapped his arms around Guang Hong, growling possessively before leaning forward and sucking marks into Guang Hong's neck.

"Hey!" Guang Hong didn't mean to be harsh, but he'd just woken up and was in a considerable amount of pain. "Leo, gentle."

Leo whined, loosening his grip and kissing softly over Guang Hong's neck, finding the machine that distributed Guang Hong's pain medication and pushing the button to give him some more relief before releasing calming pheromones and offering his own neck and scent gland to his mate as a sign of submission.

Guang Hong sighed, petting Leo's hair. "Sorry I snapped a bit there; you surprised me. Are you feeling okay? That must have been the most intense orgasm of your life, oh my goodness." His eyes widened when he considered Leo had only knotted once after months of not being able to give himself sexual relief and whimpered. "I'm okay, if you wanna..." He rolled his hips a little, trying not to wince- he really was doing much better, but he would probably never have a roll of his hips that didn't twinge a nerve from now on. Whatever, Addie was okay. That's all that mattered.

Leo groaned when Guang Hong ground against him but noticed the twitch in his reflexes. Leo couldn't deny he was hard, he very much was but he didn't want to hurt his husband. "I... I do, but it's okay if you don't want to, handsome."

Guang Hong smiled at Leo, before pouting at him. "You're too sweet, but um, that's… that's a permanent addition. Just be gentle."

Leo hesitated for a second before pressing his lips to Guang Hong and kissing him softly, a low rumbling in his chest. "How do you want to lay, love?"

"Someone hasn't noticed something~" Guang Hong smirked, internally squeezing on Leo, who was  inside of him and about half-hard with a morning erection. Leo was well endowed enough that he wasn't going to be able so slip out of Guang Hong at that angle. Guang Hong sighed, adjusting a bit around Leo's cock. "I could literally always wake up like this. Unless we're nesting with Addie. But you just..." he moved against Leo. "Missed you so much. You're my best friend too. OH! Do NOT tell Yura I said that. I'm sure he'll say the same about Otabek but I will get bitched out SO hard and then Addie will cry because she won't be able to see Nikolai for skype playdates."

Leo groaned at Guang Hong's casual moments, quickly growing from semi-hardness to full while he placed his hands softly on Guang Hong's hips. "Promise I won't tell. Shit, I love it when you contract like th-that."

Guang Hong pouted again. "I can't help it, Alpha, it feels so nice."

"You like my cock inside of you, Omega?" Leo grabbed Guang Hong's chin lightly so he would have to look at the intensity and need in his eyes while he spoke.   


Guang Hong whimpered- "Yes, yes Alpha, I love it, I need it. I missed it so much."   
  
"So good for me, Omega. Do you want to ride this cock inside of you?" Leo jutted his hips up and into Guang Hong's, pressing a little but not hard enough to move too much.

"Yes..." he whined. "I can't, but I wanna, wanna do everything with it..."

"Lay on your side, face away from me, Guang Hong." Leo growled out, he wanted to be inside of him so badly but he didn't want his mate to be in pain.

Guang Hong shook his head. "You'd be pushing into my back, hun, please, just like this?"

"Anything, baby." Leo slid in and out of Guang Hong, kissing his neck and scenting his mate happily "I love you, love you so much. Want to make you feel good."

Guang Hong gave a happy little squeak, contracting around Leo again, as he'd commented on it earlier. "I love you too, Alpha. Soon enough, I'll be home. You always make me feel good, but Leo, it..." he chuckled. "Since this I woke up, I’ve been really troubled, and I want to be honest with you, like I promised when we married." He took Leo's hands in his own. "I've… been okay, sexually, I've barely had any urges and when I did either you were there or I could take care of it. I've been lying in a bed for months. Leo, you've been working  _ so _ hard, all by yourself... you're perfect, Alpha, you're amazing. Please, I just want  _ you  _ to feel good right now, honestly that's what would make me feel best." He expressed earnestly, his blush high on his cheeks.

Leo's breath stuttered, panting a little as Guang Hong spoke. "Fuck that's hot, you want me to feel good, Omega? Well, I feel perfect inside of you. So good babe." Leo moved his hips a little harder, a little faster, holding Guang Hong's hips loosely and helping support his mate's weight.

Guang Hong had figured Leo would find something emotionally intimate and caring attractive, and curled into his arms, sighing. "I feel so _ safe _ with you." Honestly, he really commended Leo with how he'd handled Addie and kept a straight head about what was important at the time of the accident. Sure, Addie was confused, but she was three. She was used to that.

"I only feel safe when you're around, I love you. Addie misses you. We need you home so we can feel complete again." Leo nuzzled his mate, snuggling to Guang Hong as his hips continued to slowly pull in and out of Guang Hong.

Guang Hong held onto Leo tighter, even if it hurt- and he knew Leo could sometimes feel pain through their bond but he didn't care. He started to pet Leo's hair before stopping and intertwining their hands instead- this was something he was sure he'd done hundreds of times now, but it had never, ever failed to effect Leo.

"Leo, I'm so sorry for all of this. I know you're going to tell me I did what I had to and not to apologize, but we're  _ mates _ , so it's my job to take care of you too. When I'm able to I'll plan the best surprise I can, okay? Or, or we can do whatever you want, instead, whatever you need. I'm so sorry you've been doing so much alone."

Leo gripped back at Guang Hong's hand in his. "I'm never alone, since the day we bonded I know you're with me. I may have missed you but I never once felt completely alone. As long as you come home soon and I can just  _ be  _ around you, that's all I need."

"No." Guang Hong would've normally slipped Leo out of him at this point, but he didn't have the strength and he knew the pain would be great. "No, Leo, that's not enough. Not for _ my _ alpha." He licked over Leo's unbitten scent gland, purring, before pulling away and leveling him with a serious look. "Leo, you get to have a break soon, okay? We both do." He squeezed Leo's hands tightly. "Even if we just… have Addie out of the house for a- okay that's not going to work." He missed his pup just as much as he missed Leo, he actually missed her more. "Um, we can- never mind. We'll talk plans later. I'm not even home yet and I'll still be recovering."

"Soon baby, we can make all the plans in the world when you come home. We can have a movie night with Addie, you can fall asleep with Addie and I surrounding you in a nest we can build together. You are what I need, Guang Hong. My omega, safe and home with his alpha." Leo shifted, this conversation was important and he didn't wanted it to be distracted by the still obviously hard erection he was sporting inside of Guang Hong and went to shift out of him so he could look in Guang Hong's face seriously.

Guang Hong nodded. "Right, yes, I, I'm sorry for um, interrupting. Please, keep going?" He contracted around Leo before reminding him once again, "Gentle, Shizi."

"Guang Hong, you didn't interrupt. I love hearing what you are thinking, you know you can always talk to me, about anything. I love you." Leo said, stilling his hips and cupping Guang Hong's face so he could kiss his husband softly on the forehead, nose and then lips.

Guang Hong sighed and smiled against Leo's lips. "I love you too, so much. But I wanna see my alpha cum, please?" Guang Hong kept his face completely innocent throughout his entire question to tease Leo.

"Jeez, you are such a tease. I love it." Leo laughed a little as he kissed a little more forcefully against Guang Hong's lips, slipping his tongue into his mate's mouth before slowly sliding his hips back and forward, moving at a very slow, lazy pace while his tongue assault Guang Hong's mouth with desperation.

Guang Hong just moaned, keeping his focus on kissing Leo and feeling him, tasting him, letting Leo take whatever he wanted to take, his poor denied mate. Soon enough though, Leo's even pace and the friction against his cocklet had him squirming.

"Enjoying yourself, Omega?" Leo rasped, pulling his mouth away from Guang Hong's with groan and a slight quickening of his hips. Leo ran his hands of Guang Hong, gripping his hips lightly and using them to push and pull lightly to move Guang Hong a little more.

Guang Hong nodded, his eyes glazed over until Leo grabbed his hips and he pulled his hands away immediately- he'd had deep wounds in that area that were still tender, and the strange pleasure-pain from the sex was really enough sensation for now. He was probably going to be sore for the next week over this, even if his hips weren't as damaged as his back. "No." Guang Hong said firmly. "You work for it, baby.  _ Want me _ ."

"F-fuck, I always want you. You are so beautiful, Guang Hong." Leo pushed his hips a little faster, not harder because he was still scared of hurting Guang Hong but he reached up and grazed his fingers over his nipples, pinching lightly.

This was probably the best move Leo could have made. Guang Hong moaned, leaning in to kiss Leo aggressively, whining and trying not to push his chest against Leo's hands.

Leo kissed back excitedly, coaxing Guang Hong's tongue into his mouth as he twisted and flicked over his nipples a little faster. Leo loving it when Guang Hong moaned and he could already feel the slightly swell of his knot at the base of his cock as he thrust lightly into Guang Hong's pussy.

It was too much and not enough, it was perfect for Guang Hong as he came around Leo suddenly, his moans of release pressed to Leo's lips.

Leo groaned as he felt Guang Hong cum around him, his knot forming fast as he continued to fucking into Guang Hong, pulling away from his mouth to gasp before pushing his face into Guang Hong's scent gland, sucking and licking.

Guang Hong shook as his aftershocks lead very shortly to another orgasm as Leo kept up his pace, muffling a loud whine at the intensity of it until he could breathe again. "Holy shit,  _ Leo _ ..."

The sound of his name on his mate's lips was Leo's undoing as he pushed his knot into Guang Hong and came with a desperate whine into Guang Hong's throat.

Guang Hong purred, panting a bit and nuzzling Leo, hugging him close. "Mine."

"Mine." Leo smiled, snuggled into Guang Hong more but careful not to shift himself too much.

Guang Hong giggled, before looking around. "What time is it? You might have to get going soon." He hated bringing it up, but he usually just preferred for Leo to leave promptly- it was just easier if the goodbyes were short.

"No." Leo whined, nuzzling into Guang Hong and curling around him the best he could without hurting him.

Guang Hong sighed and smiled. "Baby, do you really not have anything to do? Or do you just not want to go?" He sighed, hugging Leo back. "I want my family back so badly."

"I don't want to go." Leo mumbled, his head buried in Guang Hong's shoulder as he whined unhappily.

"But you didn't plan to stay, did you?" Guang Hong asked quietly, leaning over to grab Leo's phone and sighing, relieved. "Ok, it's only five. You have another hour until Addie goes to daycare and you go train."

"Can't I just stay? I'll ask Jay and Phichit to get Addie. I... I really need to stay with you." Leo whined pathetically, still locked inside his lover and cradling in his arms.

Guang Hong considered this. Addie didn't need daycare- it wasn't educational, so she  _ could _ stay with Phichit and JJ... who were his close friends and would probably want him to take a break and just let Leo stay.

"Well that would be four children for them to handle- but Phichit is pregnant so they were planning on that anyway… I think- if they're ok with it… you could take a day off. I know you aren't quite rutting anymore but you still smell stronger than usual..."

Leo keened, nuzzling into Guang Hong and purring loudly at the idea that he wouldn't have to leave Guang Hong's side. "Love you. Love you so much, cariňo."

Guang Hong giggled. "I love you too, silly." He sighed, loving the sensation not only of being knotted but having pressure off of his back in this particular sense. "You're a good pillow." He yawned.

"I like being your pillow." Leo purred happily, running his fingers lightly through Guang Hong's hair and dropping kisses to his cheeks and forehead affectionately.

Guang Hong giggled, trying to nuzzle Leo, his eyes closed. "Mmm… sleepy."

Leo purred quietly, a low rumbling in his chest. "Sleep baby. I'll be right here." Leo continued to purr, releasing contented alpha scent happily as he smiled at his omega on his chest. "Mi querido perfecto.”

Guang Hong nodded before slipping into slumber on Leo's chest, focused on the lub dub beat of his heart that played the soundtrack to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all at chapter 6! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was a bunch of smut and I believe there is more incoming but....why would that be? ;) you'll have to find out!

**Author's Note:**

> We'll be posting whenever we can for the time being :3 See you at chapter 2!


End file.
